iTake a Holiday
by SeddieBenett
Summary: The iCarly gang have offered a chance to escape from the stresses of having their own web show... What could possibly happen on this summer vaction? One hint: SEDDIE
1. iAm Not Sharing a Room With THAT

This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters...

***

-iTake a Holiday-

Chapter 1-iAm Not Sharing a Room With THAT

"There's no way in a million years you're getting me alone in a room with Freddork," Samantha Puckett said with a fierce hiss.

Freddie Benson was a complete nerd and was in the 'AV Club' which made him an even bigger geek. Samantha Puckett was his nemesis, blonde curly hair always pulled into a half up and half down style. She loved picking on him and making his life miserable with as much physical and mental abuse that was humanly possible. Carly Shay was their best friend and pretty much the only thing the two people had in common, that is, why they hung out together in the first place. Although it hadn't always been like that, they knew each other before the perky brunette girl showed up. The first time Sam met Freddie was when they were five.

Start of Flashback...

"Hey I'm Freddie," the shy boy said, walking up to the girl. "Can I play in the sandbox too?"

"I'm Samantha, but others call me Sam-it's better..." the blonde girl said as she smiled. "Of course you can play here!"

They played together, their mothers had always been close friends and they both sent their children to the same kindergarten and then primary school-which is when Sam met Carly in the third grade.

"Hi," the blonde girl said walking up to this new girl. "Give me your lunch!" she pushed the girl out of her seat. Expecting the girl to stay on the ground and start to cry, Sam sat down on the bench. Before she could take a bite out of the sandwich, she felt herself fall to the hard floor.

"Get your own lunch!" the brunette said, snatching the sandwich out of Sam's hands.

"You know, I like your style, what's your name?" Sam said, standing up and brushing her clothes off.

"Carly Shay," the brunette said to the blonde who had taken a seat next to her.

"Mine's Sam Puckett," the blonde girl said smiling as Carly handed her half her sandwich as a peace offering which she took gratefully and ate it.

It all changed when Freddie met the brunette too. Sam Puckett went from liking him, since they had always been best of friends to almost hating the boy. Call it jealousy, but Sam couldn't or didn't realise what she was feeling at that moment.

"Hello Sam," he said to his best friend and then looked over at the pretty brunette girl seated next to her. She gave him a brilliantly perfect smile and waved.

"Hi, you must be Freddie Benson," Carly said still smiling at the gob-smacked boy standing in front of her and Sam.

"Yeah," he said dreamily.

"Well I'm Carly Shay," the girl said wondering why Freddie was looking all zoned out or whatever.

"Carly," he repeated as if he was put under a spell. He felt like his heart wouldn't stop pounding and his head went all fuzzy so he couldn't think of anything but the perfect girl right in front of him.

Samantha noticed this and decided to get up, walk over to her friend and slap his face to wake him up.

"Ow, what was that for?" Freddie said, looking deeply hurt and rubbing his cheek that was red from Sam's slap.

"To snap you out of whatever you were thinking about," Sam said but not smiling.

"She's so pretty, perfect in every way and her smile is like the sun," Freddie said, ignoring Sam.

This earned him another slap on the other cheek and Sam stormed away leaving Freddie stunned and still love struck. I thought he loved me? Sam couldn't help but wonder to herself. He was my best friend before she came along.

End of flashback...

"Carly," Freddie said. "I am not sharing the same room with THAT!"

"That? I'm a girl Frednerd, in case you haven't already noticed!" Sam retorted, deeply hurt.

"Oh yeah," Freddie said, sarcastically. "Since when have you been a girl, Puckett?"

"Since when have you been a boy?" Sam hissed back. "Wait, that's right, you've never been one!"

"Well, at least I have a heart," Freddie said, taking a step towards the blonde.

"Freddie," Carly warned him.

"At least I have a dad who cares for me," Sam snaps, going into very dangerous territory.

"Sam, please," Carly begs for her to stop before going any further.

"At least I have the ability to love people," Freddie said, getting louder by now.

Samantha Puckett never cried, not even when she scraped her knee after falling off her bike because of lost balance. She didn't even cry when her mother left her dad because she found a boyfriend. But one little remark from whom she thought had always been her best friend sent her off the edge. Tears welled up, stinging her eyes but Sam blinked furiously to get them away.

"Maybe I do love someone," Sam said, under her breath. "Maybe I do care deeply for someone who will never love me back. You know what? I think you've proved that point."

"Sam," Carly said, taking a step towards the girl but Sam had already started running out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. "Freddie, you are so mean!"

"Well I didn't mean it," Freddie said, looking down now.

"You go right now and apologise to Sam for saying that," Carly said angrily now placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Freddie said sighing. "I was going to go anyway... didn't have to tell me what to do..."

***

So there you have it, my first chapter is all done and dusted. Please review if you liked it or didn't like it-either way. Thank you in advance!


	2. iHave No Pie

A special thank you to my first subscribers yyy1312 and GemmaUzumaki who have subscribed to this story-I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of it's characters… This story is for your entertainment only!

***

Chapter 2-iHave No Pie!

Freddie walked out of Carly's apartment and thought about what he would say to the blonde headed demon. Why was she always so 'hung up' about anything he said? He wondered and pondered this while making his way downstairs to the lobby.

"I CLEANED this floor half a second ago! Can't you read the sign?" Lewbert screeched.

"What sign?" Freddie said feeling a bit confused.

"Argh! Do I have to everything?!" Lewbert yelled and made his way back into his weird little room.

Freddie chuckled at the antics of the doorman and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wandered onto the Seattle streets. It was over cast, and threatening to rain any minute.

"Oh Seattle," Freddie said aloud but to himself, and took off towards his second most favourite thinking places.

Meanwhile Sam had sat herself down on a green park bench. She watched as some random hobo's were asking people if they had any pecan pie. She smirked a bit until one of them came over to her and sat down next to her-very close. She was freaked out, because, well this guy was about forty something years old, and it seemed in the past thirty he hadn't gotten a shower or bath.

"Hey missy," the man said, showing some rotting yellow teeth-all crooked.

"Get away from me," Sam said, sliding to the other side of the bench.

"I just wants to knows ifs you haves any pie?" he said, still smiling in a very creepy sort of way.

"No I do not have pie, get lost," she said seriously.

"Come on now missy, I knows you gots the pie," he said.

"Uhh, no I told you I don't…" she said, standing up and about to run away from this lunatic hobo but he reached out and grabbed her arm. Sam squealed in horror. "Get away from me you… you… hobo!"

Okay, so she couldn't find another name to call him, but it's all she could think of while a strange, unwashed man was clinging to her for dear life. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held firm.

"Missy, don't make me…" the man started but Sam had him flipped over her shoulder and on the ground.

"I don't have any pie, alright?! Leave me alone!!" Sam shouted and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the park.

She came to a little lake/pond type of thing, and watched some kids feeding some little baby ducklings. Their mothers were with them, making sure that their precious ones wouldn't fall in or come to any harm. Sam felt tears spring to her eyes but furiously blinked them away before they could fall. This was something her father and her used to do, feed the ducks and spend Sunday afternoons just having fun and mucking around. That all changed when her mother found herself a boyfriend and made her father move states. Samantha Puckett didn't hate her mom but just was annoyed that she kept blaming Sam for the whole incident involving her dad leaving. She sat down slowly, on the side of a hill deep in thought when she heard a familiar sound behind her.

"Come here often, Puckett?" he said. Sam turned around and glared at a guilty looking boy.

***

Who do you think the boy is, hmm? I know who you think it MIGHT be-but you could be wrong…

Did you love it? Did you hate it? I would like to know your thoughts….

Please review! Thank you in advance!


	3. iKnow He's a Jerk

Chapter 3- iKnow He's a Jerk

"Well, well, well," the boy said, putting a firm hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Long time, no see Angus," she said, forcing a smile.

"Samantha, dear, dear Samantha," Angus said smirking. "Tell me you as pleased to see me, as I am of you."

Sam looked at the face of her ex-boyfriend. He was creepy, one of the reasons for her breaking up with him in the first place. He was good-looking, as she had remembered while dating him. He had messy black hair and mystic green eyes. She wondered what he was doing here anyway.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, looking at the boy.

"I want…" Angus started and then moved closer to Sam, reaching out to stroke her blonde curls.

"No!" Sam said, recoiling from his fingers. "Angus, I can't date you again, not after what happened last time."

"All in the past babe," he said, with that freaky smirk plastered on his face.

"The past? The past?!" Sam retorted and sprang to her feet in a ready fighting stance. "Oh no, Angus, I haven't forgotten any of it! Don't you realize…"

"What I did was very wrong," Angus said, looking down guiltily. "I'm very very sorry…"

"I'm not going to forgive you," Sam said, walking away from a pleading Angus.

***

Freddie was walking through the park and spotted the blonde headed demon, in the park where he had come. She was having a very heated discussion with a tall guy.

"Babe, come on, I'm dying here!" the guy said, on his knees.

He recognized this guy he was Angus, Sam's ex-boyfriend. Freddie had no idea why, but he felt some weird bubbling anger at the pit of his stomach and a twinge in his heart. This was the jerk who cheated on Sam with a cheerleader at their school. He felt like punching this guy where it would really kill him from the pain of it but stayed hidden behind a tree, out of sight.

"Sammy, baby," Angus pleaded.

"Don't call me that," Sam replied, in a cold voice and almost got away when she stopped abruptly. Freddie saw the boy grab her wrist, pull her into him forcefully. "Let go of me!"

Sam was struggling and for the second time in his life, Freddie was worried for her he felt like he was meant to step in and do something… anything to protect her from this monster that was now hugging the oxygen out of her lungs.

"I need you Samantha," the boy said, taking her small shoulders in his hands and shook her slightly.

"Let. Me. Go." Sam said through gritted teeth, Freddie knew this side of her, he knew she was ready to do something drastic and it wouldn't be a picnic for Angus. He smiled in spite of what he was seeing from his hiding spot.

"Sam," Angus said and pulled her head towards his attempting to kiss her.

Much to Freddie's liking-wait, why did he like seeing Sam pulling back from kissing some guy? It's not like he had feelings for her-I mean, they were friends, well sort of friends. She slapped Angus harshly and hissed, like an angry cat.

"We are through… You get it Angus, through!" Sam yelled while taking backwards steps away from the shocked boy.

"But I thought…" he stammered.

"You thought we could go back to how we once were? You thought we could pick up what we had before you cheated on me with that… that… skunk bag? You thought you could just come and kiss me?!" Sam said, now furious and Freddie swore he saw some smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well, yeah," the boy said pathetically.

"You thought wrong, jerk-face, wrong!" Sam yelled and ran off before Angus could say anything more.

Freddie was stunned, not to mention feeling sorry for Sam. How dare he just come and demand to be back in her life when he hurt her so bad. He knew, oh boy did he know…

Start of Flashback…

"I was in love with him," Sam sobbed.

Freddie had never seen the girl as distraught as she was now. He didn't really know what to do with her, should he comfort her? Should he leave her alone to just cry it all out? He should get Carly, she knows about boyfriend issues-since she had been through many of them. Of course, she just had to be in Yakima visiting her granddad when Sam dumped her boyfriend-Angus Fletcher.

"I'm just gonna…" he said and started to make his way to the iCarly studio door when he felt a desperate arm wrap around his ankle and pull him.

He landed on the ground, and then turned his head to where Sam was grinning-a very watery smile, but none the less it was there. He gave her a small smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace of pain.

"Please stay here Freddie," Sam said in a quiet voice.

Okay so three things were wrong about this. One, she had said 'please', two she had said his real name 'Freddie' and not some ridiculous nickname and three, she wanted him to stay with her. Freddie cautiously made his way to sit on a beanbag next to where Sam was sitting. He saw her face brighten slightly when he did.

"Sam," Freddie said, with a slight tremble. "I know you loved this guy, but he's not worth it."

"You're just saying that," Sam said sadly with a sigh.

"No, I'm not," Freddie replied gaining more confidence as he finished off. "If he doesn't realize what a beautiful, creative, funny ball of obnoxious and aggressive you are… then he doesn't deserve you."

Sam, for the first time that Freddie had known her, was speechless. Even when Freddie stood up slowly and walked out of the room it was silent and not an awkward silence either.

End of Flashback…

Freddie kept walking along the path until he stopped at the playground and noticed the blonde haired girl sitting on the swing set.

***

Sam was looking on the ground when she felt someone pushing her so the swing was slowly rocking back and forth. She sighed and the realized she was moving. Sam sat bolt upright, ready to jump off the swing. But then I heard a familiar voice and for some reason I relaxed a bit.

"He's a jerk Sam," he said and pushed me higher.

"Fredweird?" she asked the unknown voice just in case it wasn't him.

"Yeah, it's me," Freddie said. "Listen about what I said before…"

"Forget it," Sam said quietly.

"No, it was really wrong of me to say those things…" Freddie started.

"Well I accept your apology," she said, turning her head slightly so she could see him in the corner of her eye. "Wait, you saw what happened?"

"Yeah kinda," Freddie said, sounding guilty. "…and he is a jerk-face, you're right."

Sam smirked to herself and allowed Freddie to keep pushing her on the swing-just like old times.

***

End of this chapter… I will update tomorrow sometime during the day with the next chapter. Please review this if you liked it and if you think Angus should appear again sometime later in the story…

Thank you in advance!


	4. iBe Nicer to You

Wow, three chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky!

Chapter 4-iBe Nicer to You

Carly was pacing around her apartment as Freddie had been gone for hours. She wondered if he found her best friend and even if he did, did he apologise? She did hope so.

"Carly-o, how's it hangin'?" her older brother Spencer asked, sitting down on their couch.

"Well I'm worried," Carly said, wringing her hands while still pacing.

Spencer looked at her with a confused expression. "How so, sis?"

"Freddie went out to find Sam and apologise for saying some mean stuff to her, and he's not back yet… I really want to go on this vacation with the both of them, but if they can't get along we'll be kicked out of the place."

"Ah," Spencer said as Carly took a seat next to him. "They'll be fine…"

"What makes you say that?" she said, looking at him, now the confused one.

"Haven't you noticed?" he asked her with a smirk.

"No, what?" Carly asked him, feeling even more confused. "Tell me Spence!"

"If you haven't noticed the flirting going on between those two then…" Spencer said.

"Sam and Freddie? They hate each other… nothing going on between them… certainly not flirting of any kind…" Carly said quickly.

"Okay… whatever you sa-ay…" Spencer said in a high-pitched voice.

"Spencer," Carly said in a serious tone.

"I'm gonna go feed my goldfish now," he said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Carly sighed and leaned into the sofa. Sam and Freddie flirting with each other… no way that would ever happen. They hated each other and that was that nothing more to it really. These thoughts shook out of her head quickly as her apartment door opened revealing a soaked Sam and Freddie. Carly swore they were holding hands for a brief second and spencer cleared his throat as if to say "see, see, see!". When she turned to face her two best friends they had walked in and were definitely far from holding hands.

"You guys," Carly said running and giving both a hug. "I was so worried…"

"Carls," Sam said to the worried brunette.

"It's okay, calm down," Freddie said smiling at Carly.

"So you apologise Freddie, you're all good now?" Carly asked being concerned.

Freddie nodded and sam shrugged. "When do we start packing for this vacation?" asked sam and Carly squealed while crushing her in another hug.

***

"Come on, come on, come on!" Carly called to Freddie who was with Spencer with all their bags. Sam was walking beside Carly eating a fat cake.

"So," Spencer said to Freddie as they ambled along to the luggage drop-off area in the airport.

"Yeah, three weeks in Hawaii," Freddie said with a wide smirk.

"Three weeks of Sam in a bikini," Spencer said winking and hinting something that Freddie didn't catch.

"Yeah," he nodded and then it kicked in what Spencer had just said. "Wait, wait… I didn't mean…"

"Sure Freddo, whatever you say," Spencer said, now smirking at Freddie's worried expression.

"Will you two hurry up?" Carly said, hands on hips impatiently.

"Wow that's gonna get annoying fast," Freddie said partly to Spencer but mostly under his breath. Spencer just chuckled and rolled the suitcase into the queue.

***

"Why do I have to…" Sam started to whine but seeing the look of 'don't start with me missy' on Carly's face she took her seat next to Freddie.

"Well girls in a couple of hours we're gonna be landing in Honolulu airport in Hawaii," Freddie said, looking over at both of them.

Freddie was sitting in the window seat, Sam next to him in the middle and Carly on the aisle seat.

"Yeah, how great is it? Three weeks on sun and sand in complete paradise!" squealed Carly. "Not to mention the cute surfing guys…"

Sam looked at Freddie with a bored expression and he mirrored her expression. She rolled her eyes as Carly babbled on and on about surfer guys and getting 'the perfect tan'.

"What are you looking forward to in Hawaii, Sam?" Freddie asked her totally ignoring the brunette.

"Me?" Sam asked him. She was wondering why he was even being this civil towards her, maybe she should be nice back. "I'm looking forward to seeing a sunrise and a sunset on the beach…"

Freddie looked at her and she went slightly pink.

"Really?" Freddie asked her looking surprised the girl had said what she said.

"What? I can be romantic when I want to be…" Sam said still slightly pink in the cheeks.

***

The three of them walked into the lobby and admired the hotel-well Carly thought it was 'not that great' but Sam and Freddie liked it. It was like a tropical resort and everything and everyone was laid back and relaxed.

***

I'm gonna leave this chapter here until the next one…

You know what you have to do (review please) and I'll be forever grateful!


	5. iHate Our Room!

A special shout out to some VIP's… Firstly 'No to Creddie, Seddie ONLY' for subscribing to my story you rock! 'Ober 22' for favouriting my story, you rock too and also 'sweetpotatochip197' and 'No to Creddie, Seddie ONLY' for the nice reviews on the previous chapter.

Here it is, the next chapter!

Chapter 5-iHate Our Room!

"This our room?" asked Carly rather snobbishly and screwed up her nose. "It's not very nice…"

"What's the big chizz Carls," Sam said, grinning at her best friend.

"Yeah I reckon," Freddie said, going to put the bags he was carrying down. "We're in Hawaii now!"

"For three weeks," Carly said with dread in her voice. "Oh no…"

"It's not that bad Shay," sam said chuckling. "Could be worse…"

"What could be worse than this dump?" Carly asked, turning over a sofa cusion and a huge moth flew out. Carly squealed in fright and jumped back wards slightly. "I'm going to ask for a better room…"

"Aww Carls, you're such a priss," Sam said.

"The prissiest!" Carly said.

"Hey guys, remember that time when we went to LA…" Freddie started and the two girls looked at him.

"Yeah, when Carly and I went to beat up TV writers at Dingo Studios?" Sam said, smirking.

"yes, and we shared our hotel room with a hobo," Freddie continued and Carly just shuddered.

"I prefer to be with a hobo then in a buggy room… filled with nasty creepy crawlies…" Carly said and walked out of the room while grumbling to herself.

***

Sam walked into their bathroom and let out a huge girly scream. Freddie rushed in, because he had never heard Sam scream at anything before.

"Sam are you al…. aaarrrgghh!!" Freddie screamed, but not as girly as Sam just had.

They both ran out, and slammed the bathroom door behind them.

"I hate spiders," Sam said, shuddering.

"That was NOT a spider, more like a monster…" Freddie said, also shuddering slightly.

"So Freddork's afraid of the spider," Sam said smirking.

"Puckett's scared of an arachnid," Freddie said smirking back.

"Stop being a know-it-all, nerd!" sam said giving his shoulder a punch.

"Ow! Stop being a bully demon," Freddie retorted.

"Stop being…" Sam started but trailed off in a sort of dreamy kind of way.

"What, Sam, stop being what?" Freddie asked the day-dreaming girl.

Sam snapped back to reality when she realized the boy was looking straight into her eyes, as if reading her thoughts like a book. Did he know what she was thinking about just then? Obviously not, I mean, who can read people's minds anyway?

"I was going to say," Sam said, swallowing and took a step forward towards Freddie.

"Spit it out Samantha," Freddie said, also stepping towards the blonde girl.

"I… uhh…" sam stammered hopelessly until Freddie brought one of hands to her chin and lifted it up slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Freddie said quickly, and dropped his hand taking a couple of steps back.

Was he, Fredward Benson going to kiss her, Samantha Puckett for the second time in his whole life? Little did they know they were both thinking the same things and as Sam turned to walk out on the balcony Freddie watched her slightly disappointed expression. Did she want him to kiss her? Did he want to kiss her? Only time could tell for the two frenemies…

***

"What do you mean there's no other rooms?" Carly asked in a cold tone to the front desk person of the hotel.

"I'm sorry Miss Shay but there's no free rooms at this stage," the front person said.

"But our room is so filthy and filled with… with… bugs…" Carly said disgustedly. "I can report you to… to… your manager you know! This is an outrage, this whole place is jank…"

"I am dreadfully sorry ma'am," the front person said. "Let me get room service to come and tidy it for you right away…" He scurried off to a secret room leaving Carly sighing and rubbing her temples.

"This is not a great way to start a holiday," she said, mainly to herself.

"Tell me about it," a male voice said. "I've been here all morning trying to get a room in this 'jank hotel' as you so kindly put it."

Carly turned around and saw a tall, black-haired boy around her age with brilliant green eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" carly asked with hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"I know you, you're Sam's best friend," the boy said. "Remember me, Angus?"

"Oh yeah," Carly said sweetly. "The jerk who cheated on my best friend… you're so icky… wait, what are you doing here?"

***

"Hey Fredderly pass me a pineapple slice would ya?" Sam said casually.

"Can't you get it yourself?" asked Freddie but all the same reached over from where he was sitting-on the couch and picked up the bowl of fruit he had cut up just a few minutes previous.

"No, I cannot," Sam said, pretending to be all snobby. It just didn't suit her, he thought fleetingly.

"Here you go," he said giving her the bowl.

"Don't be a nub, feed me," she said while keeping her mouth open. Freddie picked up a slice of pineapple and placed it in her mouth. "Mmm, that's good stuff…"

"Glad you approve Princess Puckett," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Want some more?"

Sam nodded, so Freddie fed her more pineapple which she gulped down in delight.

"Hey Freddison," Sam said, looking over at the boy who was smirking at her eating habits.

"Yes Sam," he said, looking back at her which made her go pink again. Twice in the same day, thought Freddie, I'm good!

"Gimme some more fruit," she demanded back to her old self.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Freddie said, testing her patience deliberately.

"Fredwad…" Sam said, and Freddie noticed her eyes flashing dangerously. "Give me some more fruit."

"No," Freddie said simply.

Sam leapt up to strangle a scared Freddie when he held his hands out and grabbed her wrists before she could reach his neck. He pulled her down on top of him which made her squeal and giggle in her 'Samish way'.

"Freddie," she said and realized her face was half an inch away from his and he must have noticed the same thing.

He leant up but before he could do anything more, the door burst open with a flustered looking Carly and, no it wasn't… yes it was, a smiling and creepy looking Angus Fletcher.

***

Dun dun dunnnn!! What's gonna happen in the next chapter?

I hope you liked reading this, some close Seddie moments for you…

Review please, oh please oh pleeeaaasee!!


	6. iFigure Out Why

I would like to mention some more VIP's… 'X-Star-Girl-26-X' thank you for your review (here's the update you were looking forward to) and Jakeo for subscribing to my story, thanks a lot!

Chapter 6-iFigure Out Why

Carly was gob-smacked at the sight of her two best friends. She frowned a bit in annoyance and then looked over at Angus. Angus was looking disgusted but still managed to have that creepy smile plastered onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" sam asked Angus in a very cold tone of voice as she stood up and then turned to her best friend. "What is he doing here?"

Freddie stood and placed one hand on Sam's shoulder as a source of comfort and also as a reminder for her not to kill him or do anything drastic.

"Angus doesn't have a room," Carly explained calmly.

"So?" sam snorted in frustration.

"So, he's bunking down with all of us until the hotel has an available room," Carly said, as if she was patronizing a small child.

"Carly!" Sam yells, shocking her friend. "How could you? That…that jerk-face, that skunk-bag… that…"

"That's enough Samantha Puckett," Carly said sternly. "I know you guys had a rough past but that's no reason for…"

"Oh, a 'rough' past, is that what you call it?" asked sam sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, now be civil or shut-up and deal with it," Carly said, grabbing Angus's arm and pulling him along with her.

Freddie had remained silent this whole time and didn't really want to interject at any stage of this rather 'heated' discussion. Sam was now sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. There was no way she would cry in front of Freddie-again, she would rather be beaten up by ten thousand nerds then he see her crying for the second time. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but she rapidly blinked them away. Freddie had seen her do this and wondered why she was so afraid to let her emotions show.

"Let's go for a beach walk," suggested Freddie and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside the door.

Sam didn't complain and she didn't call Freddie names or cause him any physical or emotional pain in any way. It was so unlike her, thought Freddie to himself. They both made their way down to the lobby and out the front to where the beach was. Couldn't come any closer to having a beach front yard, he thought with a small smile. He saw Sam looking at him and continued smiling but she turned her head quickly before she smirked a bit herself.

"Thank you Freddie," Sam said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked, looking at her in amazement.

"For being a great friend," Sam said quickly and then gave a slightly small sigh.

"Oh, well, you're welcome Sam," Freddie said lifting his arm to wrap around her shoulders but then dropped it again. He didn't want to ruin the 'Sam being nice to Freddie' moment.

"I can't believe that my best friend would invite… that… to stay in the same room as us," Sam said in anger.

"Well Carly has been known for thinking of others before herself," Freddie said jokingly and even laughed a bit.

"You think this is funny?" Sam asked with that dangerous flash showing in her eyes.

"No I just meant that…" Freddie started and backed away from the exploding girl.

"You think it's hilarious that your 'precious Carly' has invited my 'jerk-face' ex-boyfriend to come and stay with us for three weeks?" Sam yelled and people were starting to turn their heads, facing the direction of the screaming match on the beach.

"Will you calm down?" Freddie said, grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "I don't think it's hilarious… and stop jumping to conclusions about me and Carly."

"Me, calm down… how can you tell me to calm down? I don't get you Benson, why are you doing this to me… why do I…" Sam yelled and then broke down.

She had snapped and was now collapsed in a heap on the white beach sand and sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie looked down at her then sat down next her, putting his arm over her shoulders and patted the side of her arm.

"Sam," he said quietly. "Do you want to find a different hotel, one away from Carly and Angus?"

She wiped her eyes slowly, giving Freddie a watery smile. "No," she said simply. "I have to face this… whether I like it or not…"

***

"This is a jank room," Angus said smirking at Carly who was lying on the couch reading a random magazine she picked up from the plane.

"Thanks for using my word," Carly said, peering over to look at him then caught his weird look. "What?"

"I remember when I was dating Sam," Angus started. "...you were so jealous…"

"I was not jealous," Carly said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, that's why you totally kissed back when I kissed you…" Angus said chuckling almost evilly but stopped as Carly practically leapt over the couch and smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Don't," she said furiously. "If Sam or Freddie were to hear you say that…"

"I'm not scared of Samantha Puckett or Fredward Benson for that matter," Angus said, cocking his eyebrows. "I'm scared of you though… intimidated… I might just need to immerse myself in fear." He grabbed Carly and pushed her onto the couch and sat on her in victory.

"You freak," Carly said but couldn't hold back a giggle as this was happening. "So, are you afraid?"

"Oh yes, very," the boy said, leaning down and placed a rough kiss on her lips.

***

"Are you hungry Sam?" asked Freddie.

"Silly question," Sam said with a short laugh. "But yes, I am…"

"Do you to grab something for dinner?" he asked her.

"Are you asking me out Fredachini?" asked Sam with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhh no, I just thought…" Freddie started and looked quite startled.

"Relax Freddork," sam said with a light laugh. "I was kidding…"

"Oh," Freddie said with a polite smile.

They walked along the path near the beach into a fancy little restaurant and a waitress approached them.

"Ahh, table for two I presume," she said with a slight wink to Freddie.

"Yeah," sam said.

"Give us a table with a nice view please," said Freddie as the girl led them over to a table near the window, overlooking a beautiful bay, blue water, white sand and orange/pink sky overhead.

"That's what I call a view," Sam said almost breathlessly as she sat down and Freddie took his seat opposite her. He was looking at her and nodding in agreement.

"I'll leave you two, to it," the waitress said with a smirk and walked off into the kitchen.

"what's with her?" Sam asked Freddie sounding annoyed. "It's like she thought we were…"

"But we're not, I mean are we?" Freddie replied quickly.

"Just friends little Fredalupe, just friends…" Sam said quietly.

***

Sam and Freddie were walking into the room when they found two people glued together on the couch. It was kinda like 'déjà vu' except they were the ones walking in on an awkward situation and Carly and Angus were the ones in a very compromising position.

"What the chizz?!" sam yelled, causing Angus to fall off onto the floor hard and Carly stood up looking extremely guilty.

"It's not what it looks like Sam," Carly said pleading with her best friend.

"I can't believe you would 'make-out' with HIM," sam continued, angrily and then she rounded on her ex. "…and YOU, I hate your guts and wish you would just curl up in a hole, bury yourself in it and die!"

"Sammy," Angus started as he walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer," sam said, furiously.

Angus knew he would pay for it somehow but he reached out and pulled her arms so she would come towards him. She was struggling and before he could do any more he landed on the floor in a daze with a throbbing jaw. Sam wasn't the one who punched him, it was Freddie. He had stepped in just when things were getting out of control. He looked down at the pathetic boy.

"That's for hurting Sam," he said, viciously. Carly stared at Freddie and then at Angus on the floor.

"What did you do?" she said to Freddie, looking horrified and then ran to where angus was, groaning and moaning like a five year old who didn't want to go to school.

"Yeah, go to him Shay," Freddie sneered at her. "Don't worry about hurting your best friend or anything."

Sam, meanwhile was looking at Freddie like he was a hero or a knight in shining armor. If only he had a 'noble steed' that they could ride off into the sunset with…

***

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter… the next one I'm currently working on will either be up later tonight or tomorrow evening… I'm not sure, I'll see how I go! In the meantime, tell me what you like in the story so far in your review…

Thank you in advance!


	7. iCan See Him Being Nice

Another chapter for all my readers/reviewers to enjoy-thanks for the kind reviews people, it's so heart-warming. Enjoy, enjoy…

Chapter 7-iCan See Him Being Nice

Angus had got to his feet and looked straight at the guy who had sent him flying to the floor. He walked over to him, the boy called Freddie and suddenly punched his face sending him collapsed to the ground. Angus looked victorious as Freddie's nose was spurting out blood from the blow.

"Oh my god, blood! Bleeding… everywhere… I can't… ahh…" Carly said before falling into a faint.

"You idiot!" Freddie said, standing up while holding a hand to his nose, feeling it to check if it was broken. He started towards a smug Angus but was pulled back by Sam.

"He's not worth it," she hissed in his ear.

"Anything's worth it if it's hurting you," he hissed back.

"You're so sweet, but that's not the point…" Sam hissed.

"But I really think… wait did you just call me sweet?" Freddie hissed back.

Angus looked at them both having their weird hissing conversation.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face, Freddie," Sam said. "I need to have a word with this one." She nodded in the direction of her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, okay," Freddie said and gave her a smile then walked past the boy glaring at him fiercely. When he was safely out of ear shot Angus turned to the blonde haired girl in admiration.

"Wow I never realized Sam," Angus said finally. "You have 'the hots' for the dork."

"I do not," Sam said quickly, a little too quick maybe. "Freddie's not a dork, he's a gentleman which is more than you ever were or will be."

"Ha, so you deny it?" asked Angus, stepping toward her.

"I don't deny it," Sam said, denying her denial. Did that even make any sense? She asked herself and then mentally shrugged. "Just because he's gentle, kind, sweet, boyishly handsome…"

"Wow," Angus said again. Sam slapped his face.

"Don't just say 'wow'," she said snappishly.

"Nothing else to it really," he said, smirking. "Does Carly always faint?"

"At the sign of blood, yeah she does," Sam said, looking to the girl lying on the ground.

Angus went to the sink and filled up a cup of water, then poured it on top of carly's face until she came around, sat up and started spluttering. Sam laughed slightly but then turned serious. She couldn't possibly tell Fredweird how she felt, could she? Could she?

***

Freddie walked out of the bathroom, his nose all blood free now. Sam walked over to him.

"We need to talk," Sam said to Freddie who immediately looked worried. What could Sam possibly have to talk to him about? He asked himself.

"Sure," he said.

"Alone," Sam said, hinting to the other two people that they were no longer wanted in the room.

"What are we sposed to do?" Carly asked as Sam pushed her to the door.

"I dunno, maybe you guys can pick up where you left off," Sam suggested and then shut the door on their stunned faces.

"So talk," Freddie said, sitting on the couch but unrelaxed.

"Loosen up Fredwad," Sam said, grinning. "I'm not gonna say anything bad. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome," he said uncertainly. "…and that's what you needed privacy for?"

"No," Sam said with a slight smirk. She pushed him so he was lying back on the couch and she straddled his lap. "This is what we needed privacy for…" she leant in towards his face.

The door burst open. "I'm sorry but I forgot my…" Carly said but then stopped. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uhh, it was just…" Freddie started.

"Nothing!" Sam interrupted jumping off of Freddie suddenly.

"It sure looked like nothing," Carly said with her arms folded.

"It's wasn't anything Carls," Sam said, sternly. "Get out before you end up on the floor and not from a faint…"

"Okay, okay I'm going…" Carly said, with one weird look at the two of them before grabbing her purse and then leaving, closing the door shut.

"Where were we?" asked Freddie, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm," Sam said pretending to think for a second while clasping her hands around Freddie's neck and his hands found the small of her back. "We were…"

The door opened again and revealed an annoyed looking Carly. Sam and Freddie pushed each other away. Freddie looked annoyed and Sam looked as if she was going to throw something.

"Really Carly, really?" she said in complete annoyance.

***

It was another sunny day in Hawaii and Sam awoke to find a beautiful tropical looking rose type of flower with a small note on her bedside table. She smelled the flower, enjoying the sweet perfume.

_Sam,_

_You're especially beautiful when you sleep..._

_Went down for a before breakfast walk to the beach, meet me there?_

_Freddie_

Sam smiled and had to reread the note a couple of times. She quickly got dressed, took the flower and headed out leaving the still sound asleep Carly and Angus, well asleep. She made her way down to the lobby where an angry cleaner seemed to be grumbling to himself. This guy reminded him of Freddie and Carly's doorman, Lewbert, except he didn't have the huge wart on the side of his face. Sam walked down to the beach, slipped her flip-flops off and felt the warm white sand between her toes. Then she made her way to the lapping ocean which felt calmingly warm even though it was sort-of early morning.

"You saw the note then?" a voice asked, causing her to jump slightly.

"Freddie, you startled me," she said, pushing his chest playfully.

"I saw that," he said, chuckling. Then he noticed she was holding the flower he had picked earlier that morning.

"The flower's so beautiful," Sam said, showing it to him even though she knew he knew what it looked like as he had picked it out.

"This…" he said and took the flower, pushing its short stem behind her ear. "…suits you…"

The comment made Sam blush more than usual. He was being so nice, and she didn't really get why.

"Did… did you have a good walk?" she asked now strolling along the water's edge with Freddie.

"Yeah, it was peaceful," he said, not taking his eyes off of Sam. She took note of this and looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed deeply.

"Another perfect day," she said, happily.

"I hope so," Freddie replied, wanting so much to reach out and grab her hand but thought it would freak her out too much. These things had to be done nice and subtle.

"We should go for an ocean swim later," Sam suggested, now looking over at him beaming.

"Yeah we should," he said returning her smile. "Hey, what do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Ham," she laughed. "What else?" Freddie joined in her laughter and they found a small café.

"What'll it be today dears," it was old woman serving them from behind the counter.

"Two ham and cheese crossaints please," Freddie said, straight away.

"…and two of those cinnamon rolls…" added Sam. Freddie smirked at her. Same old Sam, he thought.

"Coming right up sugars," the lady said, smiling, bustling into the kitchen.

***

They were back on the beach, eating their breakfasts of crossaints and cinnamon rolls. They had found a good spot to sit down and enjoy the beaming sun and warm sand. Sam and Freddie were silent, which wasn't a really uncomfortable silence or awkward as you would expect it to be it was just nice. When they both were done eating, Freddie took a glance at Sam and it seemed she was thinking deeply about something.

"A penny for your thoughts," Freddie said, chuckling at the expression.

"Oh I wasn't really thinking about anything…" Sam lied easily but this lie Freddie knew wasn't true.

"You so were thinking," he said, poking her ribs gently.

"Was not," she replied quickly.

"You had that far away look in your eyes like you quite often have in math class," Freddie said, smiling.

Sam punched his shoulder a bit too harshly and he winced. "Ooh, sorry," she said. "Did that actually hurt?"

"No it did not," Freddie said announciating every syllable. Then he noticed Sam's face kinda close to his so he leant his face towards hers about to kiss her when…

"Hey guys, how's it hangin?" Spencer said, breaking them apart. "Fancy meeting you here!"

***

So, another chapter done, some cute Seddie on Freddie's part-more coming in the next chapter I promise. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! Review please, tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc. etc. Also let me know if you want more Angus to appear in future chapters or not… he might become an important character somehow, not sure. What do you think?

Thank you in advance!


	8. iKnow He's a Jerk But

Here's yet another chapter to sink your teeth into… enjoy ladies and gentlemen of Earth!

Chapter 8- iKnow He's A Jerk But…

"Spencer," Freddie said, looking up at Carly's older brother.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam with a smile but in a 'get outta here!' tone of voice.

"Carly called me," Spencer said. "What? She didn't tell you guys?"

"We're not speaking to your little sister at the moment," Sam said, folding her arms and frowned.

"I see," Spencer said feeling a little confused at the whole situation. "Well I'm heading over to the hotel now, see you two later." He winked at Freddie before sprinting off down the beach.

"Great," Sam said. "Just perfect." She stood up suddenly and sand was blown into Freddie's face.

"Argh, my eyes!" he screamed, holding his hands up to his eyes.

"Sorry," Sam said quickly, and brought him over to the ocean, splashing his face which made him scream more.

"Sam, why did you use salt water," he said, attempting to flick the sea water off his face.

"I wasn't thinking," Sam said slowly. "What's worse for your eyes, sand or salty ocean water?"

"They're the same," Freddie said, still getting the water mixed with the sand out of his eyes.

***

"Hello, who are you?" Spencer asked the creepy Angus as he walked into the room.

"I'm Angus," he said holding out a hand.

"Oh yeah, you're that icky guy Sam told us about," Spencer said with a weird smile and then looked down at the boys out-stretched hand. "Yeah, I'm not gonna shake that, I don't know where it's been…"

"Hey what's all the… Spencer you came!" Carly said happy to see her older brother running to give him a hug.

"Well duh, I am your legal guardian," Spencer said 'as a matter of factly'.

"Have you seen Sam and/or Freddie?" she asked him.

Spencer thought this was strange, how could she have know he had just stepped off the plane and decided to walk along the beach finding this so called hotel and in the meantime spotting her two best friends sitting on that same beach. He decided to shrug this off and answer her question.

"Yes," Spencer said simply and walked over to the balcony.

"Well… where?" Carly asked, getting impatient now.

"On the beach," Spencer said over his shoulder to her. "But you probably don't wanna… oh you're gone."

Carly had left the room to go find her friends and apologise for her reckless behavior-it was inexcusable of her to do such a thing to her best friend she thought, while walking down to the lobby and then making her way outside to where the perfect beach was.

***

Sam and Freddie were making their way back to the hotel when Angus ran up to them, seeming to be out of breath.

"I know you hate me," he said, slowly. "…and I'm such a jerk… but Carly left with Spencer…"

"Huh?" Sam said. "But Spencer just came back… why would she…"

"That's why she called him in the first place," he said still trying to catch his breath.

Freddie narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Why are you telling us this?" he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Dude who cares, Carls left us!" Sam said now starting to worry.

"She's heading to the airport," Angus said, now motioning for them to follow him to the road where a taxi cab pulled up. "Come on get in!"

"I don't know…" Freddie said still full of suspicion.

"Come on," Sam said, pushing Freddie into the car before he could say anything else. "We're losing precious time!"

Freddie had slid over to the other side of the taxi and Sam hopped in.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked the boy who was closing the taxi door shut behind her.

"No, I just remembered I had to get something," Angus said quickly and disappeared.

The car pulled away from the curb.

"Airport please, and step on it," Freddie said to the driver.

"Eh, we have plenty of time," the driver said lazily.

"No we don't," Freddie said. "We need to find a girl…"

"Don't we all," the driver said, sighing sadly. Sam looked over at an annoyed Freddie and smirked at this.

"That's not what I…" Freddie started getting angry.

"Just hurry please," Sam said trying to be nice and looked over at Freddie as if to say 'What is wrong with you?'

"Why not eh?" the driver said. "My name's Bill, by the way."

"Yeah we don't care," Sam replied, more like her old self. Freddie smirked to himself despite the situation.

***

Carly was walking along the beach, keeping her eye out for Freddie and Sam when a very worried Angus came running up to her, the same way he did with her friends.

"Carly… I tried to stop them… but Sam and, and Freddie…" Angus stammered as he caught his breath.

"Wait, wait, slow down," Carly said looking worried.

"Sam and Freddie left," Angus said.

"Why would they do that?" asked Carly very worried now.

"They said they didn't like the way you were acting," Angus said quickly. "They also said they hated spending a whole three weeks with you."

"They what?" Carly said, eyes narrowing at the concerned boy.

"I know it's hard to believe," he said, pulling her into a tight hug and patting her back in comfort.

"I have to stop them," Carly said, pushing Angus away from her.

"Babe, there's nothing you can do, they're gone for good," he said, stepping closer to the determined girl.

"Okay, one don't call me babe and two you don't know me at all," Carly said backing away from Angus in disgust.

"Don't do this Carly," Angus pleaded. "You're going to regret it…"

"I have to stop my best friends from leaving our summer vacation," Carly said, hailing a taxi cab.

"But Carls, baby," Angus whined and grabbed her wrist to stop her but she shook him off.

"Get away from me," Carly said and jumped into the first cab that came along. "Please, to the airport right now!"

The car drove off a lot quicker than Sam and Freddie's taxi did and had Carly looked back through the little window she would have seen a very conniving and evil look on Angus's face while he too, hailed another taxi and hopped in telling the driver to take the short cut to the airport.

***

Ooh, what's gonna happen next? What's the evil Angus up to now? Why does he know the shortcut to the Honolulu airport? What is Spencer doing while all this is going on? You can only find out by reading my next chapter! Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated!

Thank you in advance!


	9. iDidn't Leave, You Did!

Here's the next chapter… Most of these fabulous ideas came from the wonderful 'Jakeo' –a huge thank you! Thanks also to the people (you know who you are) for reviewing my story so far-I love you guys!

Sit back, relax and enjoy the show-oh I mean, story… ha ha!

Chapter 9-iDidn't Leave, You Did!

Sam and Freddie were getting out of their taxi and hurried through the airport. How could Carly just up and leave, thought Freddie and meanwhile Sam felt slightly guilty for treating her best friend the way she did.

"Can I help you?" a bored voice belonging to a red headed young woman asked Sam and Freddie.

"Yes, we need you to stop the next plane going to Seattle," Sam said quickly.

"Nah," the redhead said, twirling a stand of hair.

"What do you mean 'nah'?" asked Freddie, his voice raised.

"It left," the girl replied, looking at him weirdly.

"Well can you tell us when it left?" Sam asked the girl, becoming impatient.

"'Bout an hour ago…" she said, still looking at Freddie.

"Thanks for your help," Freddie said and then turned to take Sam's hand in his. "Come on honey."

The redheaded girl looked down, as if she was embarrassed and Freddie gave Sam a smirk as they walked away from the girl's earshot. He dropped Sam's hand quickly.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam, suddenly.

"Just wanted to set her straight," Freddie explained quickly.

"Oh," Sam said with a slight smile but then it dropped. "I can't believe Carly's gone back to Seattle already!"

"Well, not much we can do," Freddie said with a frown.

***

Carly stepped out of her cab and almost forgot to pay the driver the fare. She gave him some money and then rushed right inside in a search for her best friends. She looked at the screens that showed all the planes arriving and departing but couldn't understand any of it so she made her way over to a desk with a redheaded girl, seated and looking extremely bored.

"Hi ma'am," Carly said.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not old!" the girl said, angrily.

"I'm sorry," Carly said suddenly. "Look, I need to stop a fight going to Seattle… my two best friends are on it and I…"

The girl held up a hand. "Kid, frankly I don't care…" she said, now popping some bubble gum.

"But it's important, see I was being a real skunk-bag and Sam and Freddie are really good friends of mine…"

"I said I don't care, what part don't you understand?"asked the redheaded girl, sarcastically.

"Just stop the darn plane!" Carly said in an almost shout.

"I would if I could, darl'," the girl said. "The last plane to Seattle left like an hour ago…"

"What?" asked Carly as if realizing something, something she totally missed before.

***

"Shall we go back to the hotel then?" Freddie asked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess so," she said, looking down at the floor.

They were on their way back outside when they heard a squeal of excitement and then were squeezed into hugs.

"Oh my god, I thought you two left!" Carly's voice greeted both of them.

"No way," Sam said turning around to hug her friend. "We thought you left!"

"That's why we're here," Freddie said, giving Carly a quick hug.

"Wait," Carly said pulling away from both of them.

"Wait," Sam repeated her looking confused. "We thought you were leaving and you thought we were leaving."

"How could you?" asked Carly. "Both of you just deciding to leave because this vacation isn't what you thought it would be."

"We weren't going to leave," Freddie said calmly. "You were leaving us behind on this vacation."

"If anyone's to blame, it's you!" Sam retorted to Carly.

"No one's blaming anyone," Carly said, her temper rising now.

"It sounded like you were," Sam raised her voice.

"I just said…" Carly started but was interrupted.

"We know what you said!" Sam was now yelling and causing a few heads to turn. "We heard it, didn't we Freddie… Freddie?" she looked around but he was no-where to be found.

"Freddie left because you were being annoying," Carly said with a harsh laugh.

"No he left because he doesn't like it when we fight," Sam said with a sigh.

"Oh, like you know him soooo well," Carly said sarcastically.

"Actually I do," Sam said, folding her arms in frustration. "I was going to apologise, but now I don't think I will."

"Real mature Sam," Carly said, sticking her tongue out proving her point.

"Oh like that helps," Sam argued back. "Just go back to Angus… you're good at that…"

"What's that sposed to mean?" Carly retorted and her face turned slightly red.

"Don't pretend like you don't know… boyfriend snatcher!" Sam suddenly burst out.

"I do not…" Carly started but was shot down by Sam's words.

"You think I didn't notice your jealousy of me and Angus when I was dating him? Huh?" Sam said angrily.

"Well you're one to talk, who was jealous when I was dating Freddie?" Carly retorted back.

"Can we not bring Freddie into this please? I wasn't jealous, you were using the boy!" Sam snapped.

"How dare you!" Carly said and before she could stop herself she gave Sam a slap across her face.

Sam gasped, her eyes wide with brimming tears. "What did you just…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sam, for being a real skunk-bag," Carly said and hugged her bestest friend.

"I forgive you Carls," Sam replied and the two were crying in each other's arms when Freddie returned with guess who? That's right, a creepy boy named Angus Fletcher.

"That's what I like to see," Freddie said, smiling at the two now happy girls. "Hey guys, guess who I found lurking outside the airport?"

Angus looked guilty but smiled at all three of them and then faced Freddie. "Look man, I don't know what you're deal is, but you gotta know that Sam is mine!"

"Oh am I?" asked Sam while Freddie was looking like he could explode at any moment.

"Yeah, you're my whole world Sammy and I really want us to get back together," Angus said.

"Really?" Sam asked, her eyes fluttering-this was unlike her, thought Freddie. Why was she playing along? "Because I think you are the lowest life form that could ever roam the face of this earth!" Oh, that's why.

Sam turned on her heel and walked away from Angus, Carly and Freddie.

***

"Wait," Freddie said, walking after the blonde girl and sat her down on some chairs. "What's wrong Sam?"

"What's wrong? Freddifer, if you only knew what was inside my head right now…" Sam laughed bitterly.

"I bet it's filled with brain," he said chuckling, then seeing her glare he stopped suddenly. "Sorry."

"Why did I fall for such a looser in the first place?" Sam asked mainly herself. "I must be stupid."

"You thought you were in love but really it a deep infatuation," Freddie said soothingly. "It's like that time when I was dating this girl and it turned out she thought she was in love with me because I saved her life…"

Sam punched Freddie lightly and then giggled at the kind of déjà vu of it all. "You like big words, huh nerd?" she said, looking at his smirking face.

***

"What do you think they're talking about?" Angus asked the brunette girl standing beside him.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Carly, harshly. "Why are you even here? Why did you tell me that Sam and Freddie were leaving me in Hawaii?"

"All these questions," Angus said, waving his hands as if waving the questions away from him.

"I want them answered," Carly demanded and stamped her foot for emphasis.

"Easy," he said backing up a bit.

"No, I can't believe you're such a jerk to set us up like this," she said, turning away from him. "I thought you were different… and to think I actually thought you cared about me…"

"I care about you Carly," Angus said, spinning her around to face him.

"Then why did you just tell Sam that…" Carly started to say but was interrupted.

"Babe, I needed to make sure she didn't feel anything until I…" he said picking up her hand and placing a kiss on it. "…move on."

Carly blushed but snatched her hand away. She took a sideways glance at her best friends and noticed Freddie tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and Sam slowly blushing. Carly faced Angus again.

"You're so creepy and icky," Carly said, walking away leaving a frustrated Angus behind her.

***

"Hey you guys," Carly said and noticed Sam and Freddie in a semi-intimate moment and felt kind of guilty for interrupting it. Wait, why was she feeling guilty? There wasn't anything going on, was there?

"Hey Carls," Sam said. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Sure," she said still unsure of Sam and Freddie's whole situation.

"Let's go enjoy some summer vacation!" Freddie said, putting his fist into the air.

***

"Where is everyone?" Spencer said to himself, as he put on some snorkeling gear about to plunge his face into the ocean.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," a female voice said swimming up to him. Spencer turned to find a young pretty woman swimming circles around him.

"Oh, then call me doctor insane," he said, winking at the girl. "The name's Spencer, what's yours?"

"Holly," the woman said, still swimming around, so he couldn't really tell what she said.

"Pleased to meet you Molly," Spencer said.

"It's Holly, and the pleasure is all mine," the girl, Holly, said grinning. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"Snorkelling," Spencer said simply.

"No, I mean, someone as handsome as yourself should have a girlfriend or at least millions of girls fawning all over you," Holly said now standing up to face him with another girlish giggle.

"Oh you think so?" he asked. Spencer liked this Holly girl already and they had spent not even ten minutes together.

"Yes," Holly replied and shook her brown curly hair so water droplets flew everywhere. "Anyway, you coming for a swim, or what?"

***

Phew, longest chapter I've written for this story so far! I hope you liked it… also please review and tell me your thoughts!

One more thing: A lot more Seddie in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Thank you in advance!


	10. iGot Splashed

Firstly a very big thank you to all who have been reading this story so far and also to you, who's reading this right now! Thank you to the lovely people who have reviewed, favourited and subscribed to either me (the author) and/or my story you all are awesome!

On to the chapter… Enjoy!

Chapter 10-iGot Splashed

The iCarly gang had got back to their hotel room and much to their liking had left Angus behind at the airport.

"Who wants to come swimming?" Sam asked Carly and Freddie, while searching for her bathing suit in her bag.

"Nah," Carly said. "But I will come and sit on the beach… need to work on a nice tan…"

"Yeah, your pale as," Sam said smirking.

"I'm not… pale…" Carly said, checking her arms and then got up to look at her face in the bathroom mirror. "Oh my God, I am pale!"

Sam laughed and Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Fredachini," Sam said, looking over at Freddie. "You coming?"

"Swimming? With you? Ha ha, no thanks…" Freddie said, smirking.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"You'll probably drown me," Freddie said, still smirking at her.

"I won't, honest," Sam said, holding her right hand near her shoulder.

"Okay then," Freddie said chuckling a bit and went to go look for his board shorts.

***

Carly was lying on the beach blanket and reading her magazine while soaking up lots of sun.

"Carly can be so… girly," Sam said to Freddie who nodded.

"That's our best friend for you," Freddie replied simply and shrugged. "Are we gonna swim or what?"

Sam didn't need to be asked twice and laid back in the water and just floated. Freddie smirked and decided to have some fun. When Sam looked like she was relaxed and had her eyes closed he cupped his hands gathering some water in them and then poured in on her face. She stood up spluttering and waving her arms around splashing Freddie while she was doing so. He laughed as Sam did this but then she held her arms out, open wide and then dragged both of them along the surface of the sea and completely drenched him.

"Sam," he spluttered.

"You started it," Sam said simply but then gasped as another lot of water hit her.

"…and I'll finish it…" Freddie started but was interrupted with yet another splash from Sam.

"Oh really?" Sam said, raising her eyebrows and then smiled deviously.

"Well," Freddie said and then leaned forward grabbing her in his arms and placing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Fredweird?!" Sam squealed and pummeled his back so he would let go but he held on to her tightly.

"Just… this…" Freddie said as he tossed her with ease in to the water.

Sam came up, brushing her drenched hair away from her face and looked like she was going to kill Freddie. He backed away slowly but still smiled at the blonde haired demon who was stalking him with a scary look on her face. Freddie stopped suddenly so Sam could approach him.

"You're gonna pay for that Freddison," she said, smugly and shoved his chest catching him off-guard and he landed in the water.

He was flailing around in the waist deep water until he saw Sam looking a bit worried. She extended her hand out to him which he took, with a lot more force than necessary pulling her down on top of him.

"Yeah, I think I just did," he said, now standing up after Sam did.

"Nope," Sam said simply but Freddie noticed her pink face as she turned away slowly.

She then splashed him suddenly and then smiled in victory until receiving a face full of water from a grinning Freddie.

"Shall we call it a draw?" Freddie asked, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Okay, I don't usually do this," Sam said, softly.

She took his hand and found Freddie's fingers intertwining with hers slowly. She looked at their joined hands and then glanced up at him, noticing a warm look in his deep brown eyes. Then the boy started leaning down to her face and she brought her free hand up to his cheek. A sudden wave washed through them, causing both Sam and Freddie to pull apart. A boat had come by and destroyed their 'perfect moment' and they both knew it too, however they somehow were unable to recapture it at that time.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Sam said with one last splash at Freddie, giggling and 'running' through the ocean back to the beach. Freddie just laughed with the girl and then chased after her.

***

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Carly with a smirk seeing both her best friends soaked and smiling a lot.

Sam looked at Freddie and Freddie looked at Sam, they both turned a bright shade of red and then turned to their best friend.

"Ready for lunch Carls?" asked Sam quickly, avoiding the question. "Coz I am…"

"Surprise, surprise," said Freddie, playfully poking Sam in the ribs which she giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Carly said, standing up and grabbing the towel she was sitting on. "Back to the janky room then?"

"Yep, need to change out of my bathing suit," sam replied while they were walking back to the hotel.

"Yeah, someone got me all wet," Freddie smirked, as he followed the two laughing girls.

***

When Sam and Freddie were all dry and dressed, ready to hit the town to find somewhere for lunch Carly was talking to an excited Spencer.

"…and then she gave me her number…" Spencer finished.

"Well, don't be dumb, call her," Carly said, with a 'duh' tone to her voice.

"I don't think I can call her hotel room number," Spencer said, ruffling her little sister's hair.

"Oh," Carly said, tapping her nose slowly and knowingly.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, sitting down on the couch to tie up her sneakers.

"Sam, sneakers, really?" Carly asked her blonde friend and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Sam said shrugging. "You're point?"

Carly sighed and didn't say anything to the stubborn girl in a summer-type dress but was wearing sneakers-however she had to give Samantha credit as she made the whole look work really well.

"I'm ready when you girls are," Freddie said, walking out and when he saw Sam, added. "Wow, you look good in a dress."

"A compliment?" Sam asked. "Freddifer, are you feeling alright?" Bringing a hand to the boy's forehead which he smiled at and shook his head slowly. Spencer shot an 'I told you so' look at Carly who shrugged back at him.

"Alright," Carly said loudly. "Let's go get some lunch! You coming Spence?"

"I'm gonna try and find Holly," Spencer said, holding up the small piece of paper.

"Well then, shall we leave?" Freddie asked the two girls.

"We shall," Carly and Sam said simultaneously and all four left the room, closing the door behind them.

***

I'm gonna leave this chapter right here… What will happen next? Will Spencer find Holly? More Seddie fluff up ahead so stay tuned for the chapter 11…

Thanks in advance!


	11. iWas Invited

Here's yet another chapter for you, my valuable readers, to sink your teeth into! Hope you like it as much as I do!

Chapter 11-iWas Invited

"…and then when Freddie walked into the door…" Carly said while she and Sam laughed together but then noticed an envelope on the floor next to their door.

"It wasn't that funny really," Freddie said to Sam, rubbing his forehead. "You shut the door on my face…"

"I didn't mean to," replied Sam in an innocent tone of voice but looked like she was hurt.

"Yeah right," Freddie said and Sam nudged him before breaking into a smirk.

"Carls, what have you got there?" asked Sam and pointed to the piece of paper in Carly's hand.

"Looks like an invitation," Carly said slowly, while turning the paper upside down with a confused look on her face.

"To a party?" Freddie asked.

"No, to a funeral," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam," Carly said, with a sort of disapproving look to her best friend. "Yes, Freddie to a party, a summer beach party…"

"Oh my God," Sam said excitedly. "I love parties!"

"I know," Carly said, patting Sam's arm. "So, do you think we should go?"

"Absolutely," Sam said without hesitation.

"We don't even know who this, Holly Grenger is…" Freddie started when Spencer burst in suddenly.

"Holly's throwing a party!" he yelled causing all three to jump slightly.

"Oh, that's who the chick is," Sam said then turned back to Carly and Freddie. "We're going right?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Carly said slowly and Freddie just shrugged.

"Yay," cried Sam and Spencer like little kids at the same time and danced a little happy dance around the room.

***

Holly was putting up some balloons around the little open hut/shelter thing when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" the familiar male voice said which made her giggle.

"Hey Spencer," she said still giggling. "Can you help me with some party decorations?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing some pink streamers and threw them over and around the corners of the hut. He did this with some other colours too and eventually when he was done, Holly let out a content sigh.

"Aww, you made it look pretty," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Well that means you match," he replied, also putting his arms around her.

***

"What does one wear to a summer party," said Carly, expressing her thoughts out loud to Sam.

"Beats me," Sam said. "Just put on a cute dress and you should be fine…"

"Is that what you're wearing?" Carly said.

"Heck no," Sam said but immediately pulled out another dress she had brought-or Carly must have slipped in her bag. "Hey, you little sneak!"

"What?" asked Carly non-chalantly.

"Don't 'what' me, you packed this, didn't you?" Sam said, hands on hips but a smile started to appear.

"Sorry Sam," Carly said. "But, you can't have a summer vacation and not go out to an awesome summer party without a pretty dress."

"Well, I guess I'll wear it then," Sam sighed but Carly gave her friend a hug before Sam disappeared into their bathroom to get changed.

***

Freddie was sitting on the couch. Five minutes? Yeah right, he thought to himself but smiled in spite of his growing impatience. Why do girls always say that, when they know they take at least half an hour to get ready? He sat back, crossing his legs casually and just waited.

"I'm ready," Sam said, appearing out of nowhere and twirled around while Freddie's mouth wouldn't recover from its 'oh my god you look hot' position. She noticed this and laughed lightly, placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer."

Before he said anything, he took out his digital camera and snapped a photo of her, and now it was Sam's turn to be gob-smacked but shook it off to go grab Freddie's camera on a mission to delete herself off of it.

"What are you doing Sam?" Freddie asked, now standing up and backing away from the girl on a mission.

"Stealing your camera," Sam said simply, walking towards him.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, stopped but she didn't take any notice of it and walked right into Freddie.

Sam blushed when Freddie put her arms around her in a hug but before she could hug him back, she snatched the digital camera from him, took a step away from him and flicked through the photos until she found the most recent one, of herself. She had to admit, if not aloud, that she looked nice. She hesitated with her finger over the delete button but saw Freddie's face fall slightly.

"Okay guys," Carly said, walking into the room. "Who's ready for a party?"

"I am," Sam said loudly and excitedly but noticed she still had Freddie's camera.

"Yeah, totally," Freddie said still looking a bit down and took the camera from Sam quickly and snapped some of her and Carly and then the three of them all together.

"Right then, let's go," Carly said and the three musketeers made their way to the already happening party.

***

"Spencer," Carly said and then looked to the girl he was talking to. "Hi, you must be Molly."

"Holly," whispered Spencer to her.

"Holly," Carly corrected herself. "Cool party… thanks for inviting us…"

"You must be Spencer's younger sister," Holly said, bending down slightly and pinched her cheeks. "Aren't you the cutest?"

Carly winced in pain and stepped back from this crazy woman. "You do realize I'm sixteen right?"

"Yeah, Spencie's told me so much about you," she said, as if talking down to a three year old.

"Uh, 'kay, I'm gonna go find a guy to dance with now," Carly said giving a glare to her brother and walked away leaving the two 'love birds' alone.

She walked over to a table filled with all kinds of party food and drinks. Carly reached for the spoon in the punch bowl and found her hand brushed with someone else's hand.

***

"Great party," Freddie said, sidling up to Sam who smiled at him.

"Yes definitely," she said, taking his hand in hers and found Freddie's fingers intertwining with hers like they had once before.

Freddie looked and saw Sam's eyes sparkle when their hands touched. It was a good sign, a very good sign. Before he could stop himself he leaned over to kiss her cheek but was interrupted by an annoyed looking Carly.

"He's here again," Carly said, sitting herself between Sam and Freddie which made their hands break apart with Sam looking away and Freddie looking at the floor.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Who do you think…" Carly said. Freddie stood up slowly and walked away from the two girls.

Sam looked over at him as he walked away, then turned to face Carly again. "He's here, at this party?"

"Yeah," Carly said in a 'duh' tone. "What do I do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sam said.

"You know I respect your ideas and opinions," Carly said, placing her arm around Sam.

"But not about this sort of thing," Sam said. "That's your area of expertise."

"Not if it involves revenge," Carly said, eyes widening and a devious smile breaking across her face.

"What now?" Sam said, looking at her best friend weirdly.

***

"There he is," Carly said quietly to Sam but looking at the boy. "In all his creepiness…"

"He's such a jerk even if I once fell for him," Sam said.

"I can see why though," Carly said thoughtfully then noticing Sam's expression of 'You said what now?' as she looked at Carly she turned slightly red. "Well he's a great kisser…"

"Oh my God," Sam said. "You have a crush on him!"

"I do not," Carly lied but Sam could see right through it.

"You do so, Shay," Sam said with a slight smirk. "Why else would you want to 'get him back'?"

"I… uhh… well you have a total crush on Freddie," Carly said quickly then saw Sam go pink.

"I so don't," Sam lied.

"Why else would you want to 'get him back'?" Carly asked with a smug look on her face.

"Alright," Sam said giving in. "I may have a tiny crush on Freddie."

"Tiny?" Carly asked, raising her eye brows at the girl.

"Fine," Sam said and didn't notice Freddie walking up to her. Carly saw him and motioned for her to stop subtley with cut-throat gestures but Sam was looking away from Carly so she didn't notice her hint. "I have a huge crush on Freddie, but you can't tell him." Sam looked at Carly's small guilty smile and sighed. "He's standing directly behind me, isn't he?"

Carly shook her head slowly and pointed to Freddie who was taking a seat looking kind of, well Sam couldn't tell if he was glad or scared or what he was.

"Go talk to him," Carly said, pushing Sam in the direction of Freddie.

"No I have to help you," Sam said, turning towards her best friend.

"He is so much more important," Carly said, nodding in Freddie's direction. "It's okay, I can handle jerk-face on my own."

"Carly," Sam said and then smiled while giving her a hug. "Thank you." She walked over to Freddie and stood in front of where he was seated.

"Is it true?" Freddie asked Sam, looking up at her. "You have a crush on me?"

"Freddie," Sam said about to say something when she heard a slow song coming on. "Oh, I like this song."

"Would you like to dance?" Freddie asked her, standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Yes," Sam said, and was pulled to the dance floor and found Freddie's arms around her waist so she placed he arms around his neck, swaying gently to the music.

***

Can I please get an 'Awww…'? I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be up ASAP and much more Seddie ahead, I promise!

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far, I would love to see your guys opinions!

Thank you in advance!


	12. iLike You

Thank you for the lovely reviews people, I love getting them!

Here's the next chapter for you to read at your leisure.

Chapter 12-iLike You

"Sam," Freddie said after a while and Sam who had put her head on Freddie's chest lifted it to meet his gaze.

"Yes Freddie," she said, softly.

"I need to know something," he replied. "Did you mean what you said to Carly before?"

Freddie saw her eyes widen. "Because, I just want to say… I've liked you for a long time," he said, quickly.

Sam was speechless. She didn't really know what to say to Freddie. How could she respond? As the song came to an end, so did their romantic moment. She pulled away silently and saw some disappointment flicker through Freddie's eyes as he let her go.

"I have to go," Sam said at last, sighing she walked away.

"Sam, please," Freddie said, reaching out to grab her arm. "Can we talk about this?"

"Fine, let's talk," Sam said sitting down and patted the seat next to her which Freddie sat down.

"Sam, ever since our first kiss," Freddie said. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Okay," Sam said nodding.

"That's it," Freddie said, looking at her.

"Right, well I'm gonna get some punch," Sam said starting to stand up but felt a warm hand on hers asking her to stay.

"What's wrong Sam?" Freddie asked, looking at her face that was turned away from him.

"Nothing," she said, still avoiding Freddie's eyes.

He lifted his hand to Sam's cheek to turn her face towards his and she gave in. meeting Freddie's gaze and he meeting hers, she blushed a light pink colour.

"Please tell me if I said or did something wrong," Freddie said, looking concerned.

"No, you didn't," Sam said, reaching a hand up to his cheek but before she could touch it she dropped her hand. "It's me who's being dumb."

"You've always been one to hide your feelings and emotions from others," Freddie said gently.

"Yes, and I was wrong to do that," Sam said. "Freddie I… I… I like you too."

***

"I have a bone to pick with you," Carly said to Angus who was flirting with some girl.

"Hey Carly," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, trust me, I don't," she said, pulling him by the arm.

"Sarah," Angus said to the girl and winked. "Call me, 'kay?"

"You are unbelievable," Carly said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Tell that to my girlfriend," Angus said smugly.

"You don't have a girlfriend," she said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, you're right, I lied," he said, pulling the girl towards him. "But I know you have a crush on me."

"I so do not," Carly said quickly while blushing a red colour.

"You so do," Angus said, bringing her face towards his.

"get away from me!" Carly yelled and slapped his cheek but Angus kept pulling her in.

"I like 'em feisty," he said, raising his eyebrows and then pushed his lips against hers fiercely and Carly placed her arms around him but then realized what he was doing. She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock, touching her fingers to her lips lightly.

"Don't act like you didn't love it," Angus said suggestively.

"I did… but that's not the point!" Carly said now feeling very confused. "How dare you kiss me… how dare you…"

"How dare I?" asked Angus, pushing Carly slightly, causing her to fall onto the ground.

***

"Carly," Spencer yelled as he saw her sister being pushed to the floor. Then he saw the culprit.

"Spencie, come on," Holly said, tugging on his arm.

"Woah what happened here?" Sam said rushing over to her friend on the floor.

"My sister is hurt," Spencer said, turning to the redhead. "This jerk, just pushed her down."

"Is Carly okay?" Freddie asked, looking down where Sam was getting her to sit up. "Who did this?

"You," Spencer said to Angus darkly.

"You," Sam said severely, and standing up next to Freddie.

"You," Holly said looking in amazement at Angus.

"You," Angus said pointing to Holly in surprise.

"You," Spencer said, pointing between Holly and Angus.

"You," Sam said, to Holly in realization of something obvious.

"You," Holly said pointing to Sam knowingly.

"Ow," Carly said, rubbing her head but no one noticed.

***

Just a short chapter for you guys… I may update again with yet another chapter for today. Please review!

I'm not gonna spill any secrets but there may or may not be a Seddie kiss coming up soon! Definitely more Seddie fluffiness heading your way…

Thank you in advance!


	13. iBelieve You're Lying To Me

I loved the kind reviews so far, thank you to all those lovely people (you know who you are) and I hope you like this next chapter-coz I do!

Chapter 13-iBelieve You're Lying To Me

"So let me get this straight," Spencer said sounding very confused turning to Angus. "You're Sam's ex-boyfriend…"

"Yeah that's right," Angus said.

"…and you're Holly's boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging.

Spencer looked devastated and felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and threw it off harshly.

"Spencer," Holly said quietly but looking kind of guilty.

"Don't," he said. "Everything you said has been a lie…"

"Not everything," Holly said quickly, tearing up slowly.

"Oh really, name one thing that wasn't a lie?" Spencer asked. He got no response, just a saddened look from her. "That's what I thought. I have to go curl up in a hole now." And walked away slowly.

"Spencer wait, please," Holly said going to walk after him but was pulled back.

"So you're the one who caused Angus to cheat on Sam?" Freddie asked her.

"Uh huh," Holly said nodding.

"But why were you flirting with Carly's brother?" he asked, a little confused.

"Look, it was all Angus's fault, okay," she said. "We're not together anymore, but he said he needed my help with his whole 'scheme' of his."

"Shut up Holly," Angus said, shoving her aside. "What's with all the questions, tech geek?"

"Why are you such a jerk?" Holly said, stepping up to him.

"Why are you such a blabber mouth?" asked Angus, his face very close to hers by now.

"Now this is exactly why we broke up," Holly said, crossing her arms.

"Because you're ten years older than me," Angus suggested.

"No, because you're juvenile," she replied frowning. "Excuse me, I have to find Spencer."

"Oh, because you looove Spencer," Angus said in a menacing tone of voice.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Holly said. "I have to go apologise for your despicable behavior. She turned on her heel and ran in the same direction Spencer had gone.

***

Angus volunteered to take Carly back to their hotel room, as she needed to lie down urgently. Sam and Freddie were unsure that their best friend should be alone with the creepy boy so they went back with him.

Although they were concerned, Sam and Freddie walked a couple of feet behind Carly and Angus-or Angus who was carrying Carly.

"What a party," Sam said sighing.

"Yeah, quite uhh interesting," Freddie replied. "Sam, remember before when we were talking about liking each other?"

"Mhm," Sam said.

"Did you actually mean what you said?" asked Freddie looking at her in the moonlight noticing her blond hair glowing slightly.

"Of course," Sam said. "Why do you think I've picked on you all these years?"

"Oh well that's obvious," Freddie said sarcastically but smiled to tell her he was joking.

Sam pushed his arm a little. "Silly," she said playfully. "Don't you remember what you told me once?"

"Sam, I've told you a lot of things," Freddie said.

"One in particular stood out to me," Sam said thoughtfully. "It was 'when a girl constantly rips on a guy it usually means she has a crush on him'."

"Oh I do recall that one," Freddie said smirking. "That was after you gave me a 'negative 2' just for being me."

"I apologise for that," Sam said, now taking his hand in hers.

Freddie squeezed it gently and then looped his fingers through his which made Sam smile and blush, he could tell, even in the moonlight that her face was going pink with happiness. He stopped and made Sam face him for a moment, about to give her a kiss.

"You two coming or what?" Angus asked impatiently.

Sam growled and Freddie sighed then both ran hand in hand catching up to him.

***

Freddie woke up to the sound of the birds singing at the dawn, even though it was still pretty dark. He hadn't forgotten Sam's one request for this vacation that she had told him on the plane a week ago-to see a beautiful sunset or sunrise. He walked into the room where Sam was still sound asleep, her golden curls sprawled out gracefully over the pillow. He couldn't resist sitting beside her and running his fingers through them. Freddie noticed the smile spreading across Sam's face which made him smile. He moved his hands to stroke her cheek lightly. She giggled a bit and then her eyes fluttered open slowly and saw a smiling Freddie looking in her eyes adoringly.

"Best wake up ever," Sam said quietly and sat up slowly.

"Glad you liked it," Freddie said still smiling. "Hey, there's something I want you to see…" he grabbed her hand and she got out of bed and followed an excited Freddie.

"Freddie what is so…" Sam said but broke off and gasped.

"Here is your sunrise," Freddie said as the early morning sun peeked over the ocean creating an orange, yellow sky.

"It's beautiful," Sam said breathlessly as she placed her hands on the balcony railing.

"That makes two of you," Freddie said looking over at Sam. He took both of her hands in his and face her to him. "Sam, I've wanted to do something for a while now."

Sam reached up and placed both her hands on Freddie's shoulders and without anymore delay he leant down and for the second time in his life kissed Samantha Puckett. It was a short, sweet kiss but to Freddie it was the best thing since his first kiss with her.

"Freddie," Sam said noticing his slightly glazed look in his deep brown eyes.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what, kissing me?" asked Sam.

"No," Freddie said quickly. "Unless you weren't happy with it… or something…"

"I was," Sam said but then pulled him back towards her. "But I think I need to make sure this is all real."

Sam placed her mouth on Freddie's in a longer, more passionate kiss than the previous one. Freddie kissed back and felt Sam's fingers run through his hair smoothly. She pulled away at long last, smiling at a happy looking Freddie.

***

Sorry this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise! Please review, if you enjoyed this and again, any thoughts/opinions for the whole story so far-feel free to share them with me, I'm happy to oblige to my faithful readers!

Thank you in advance!


	14. iFind Out

Ahoy people of Earth, I realize I haven't done any shout outs in a while… so here goes…

A great big shout out to the following awesome reviewers/subscribers/ favouriters:

sweetpotatochip197

NoToCreddieSeddieONLY

X-Star-Girl-27X

Jakeo

misstu

ober22

xHotMessx

tokuakuma

CouldIBeMoreRandom

jc4ever11

trainwreck17

yyy1312

GemmaUzumaki

Ashlee Seddie

Thank you guys so very much, your reviews and/or support is what keeps me writing this story!

Here's my next chapter-please at your leisure and enjoy!

Chapter 14-iFind Out

Angus was walking on the beach in the early morning and noticed the sun was just about to rise. He turned to face the hotel and saw two familiar people standing on one of the balconies. He realized, eventually that it was Sam and Freddie and they were standing next to each other. Sam was smiling at Freddie and he was smiling back. He continued to stroll further up the beach when he saw a brunette girl sitting cross-legged on the sand-the gentle morning breeze blew threw her shiny brown hair and it looked like she was meditating as she had her eyes closed. Angus thought it strange that a pretty girl, such as her should be alone on an empty beach at this time of day. He thought back to Sam's words.

"…he's such a gentleman, which is more than you ever were or could be…"

Harsh as they were, he knew she was right. Why did he have to make these people's lives miserable? Just because one girl had dumped him and because he had moved on, albeit a much older woman, ten years his senior he had to go and devise a plan to stalk her and her friend-Carly? Carly, he sighed mentally. She thought, he knew she thought he was jerk and she was right, she was very right. He wanted her not to think that, he wanted her to see the gentler side, the romantic side-if not hopeless side of him.

"I can be gentlemanly if I want to," he said half to himself and half to Sam mentally and approached the girl and sat down beside her waiting for a response.

***

Carly slowly opened her eyes, turned her head at the boy sitting next to her. It was Angus, but a different side she hadn't really seen before. He wasn't flirting or trying to kiss her against her own will. He wasn't nasty, spiteful or showing hatred in any way. It was, well, she thought fleetingly, nice.

"What brings you here Angus?" she asked, daring to test how long the 'new Angus' would last.

"I wanted to take a walk along the beach, then I noticed you sitting alone," he said with a small smile.

He didn't dare touch her because he wanted to, what was it called? 'Savour the moment', yeah this was something he wasn't used to. With Sam and other girlfriends it was always 'jump right in' almost like doing the 'Hokey Pokey'. But he decided, since Carly was unlike his previous girlfriends, she deserved better treatment than that.

"…do you enjoy meditating?" asked Angus quietly even though no one except Carly was around to hear it anyway.

"Yes, well since coming here," she explained closing her eyes again. "I just love the peace and quiet of the mornings."

"That's nice," Angus said very thoughtfully. "I'll leave you to it then."

Then Carly did something, she wouldn't have done normally. Her hand reached out and pulled Angus down beside her again while opening her eyes. He faced her and she gazed into those gorgeous green eyes she found mysterious and alluring. She gave him a warm smile and then leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek and then blushed a little.

"Thank you," Angus said after a little silence.

"No," Carly said, looking at him with a huge grin. "Thank you."

***

Sam and Freddie were now seated on the couch in a relaxed type of way. In fact they were so relaxed, Sam had fallen asleep curled up on Freddie's lap, her head on his chest and her feet tucked under her. Freddie was closing his eyes but hadn't gone to sleep, he was just enjoying this quiet moment. He felt her shift herself so her legs were stretched out in front of her and then she sat up, her sparkling blue eyes looking deeply into his warm brown ones.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said, softly.

Sam giggled then stretched her arms up and yawned widely. "Morning handsome prince," she replied her voice also soft.

"Are you hungry now?" asked Freddie to the girl who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm phsychic," Freddie said simply.

"You are not," Sam said laughing now.

"I am," Freddie said.

"Prove it then," challenged Sam.

"Okay, I know you want me to do this…" he said, catching her off guard with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well yeah," Sam said, a bit stunned. "But that doesn't really…"

Freddie broke off her sentence capturing her lips with his in another long kiss.

"Does that prove I'm phsychic?" he asked after a few sweet moments.

"No," Sam said and Freddie dropped his head sadly which Sam picked up in both her hands. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." This made Freddie grin widely, almost like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

***

Spencer woke up and found a brown haired girl sleeping next to him then he recalled the previous night.

Flash back…

"I'm sorry Spencer," Holly said, running up to him.

"Sorry for deceiving me and stabbing me in the back?" he asked looking at the teary girl.

"Yes," she said and a few tears fell. "A thousand times yes."

"Why did you do it?" asked Spencer in a hurt tone.

"I would take everything back if I could," Holly said, her eyes still over flowing.

"That doesn't answer my question," Spencer said, taking another look at the distraught girl.

"Angus wanted revenge because of that Sam girl dumping him," she explained slowly. "He was obsessed with her until he met me…"

"Yeah he cheated on her," Spencer said. "She was a total wreck for weeks…"

"I swear I didn't know he had a girlfriend," Holly said looking down. "…until she found us making out on his couch."

"Oh my God," Spencer said, starting to walk away from her again and she let him this time.

"Spencer I love you," she yelled after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, had he heard this girl right? She loved him? He hadn't heard that since before that blonde chick's sister stuck a fork in his arm-oh that was painful, he thought wincing at the thought. He decided to walk back to confront this woman.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" he asked, now facing her.

"Y..yes," she said, looking up at him now. "I love you Spencer, the past two weeks have been really special, even if it was a scheme for a pathetic boy's revenge."

"Yes, that part hurts," Spencer said.

"…a…and I'm sorry about that… can we just start over?" Holly said, with a look of hope.

"Sure," Spencer said. He held out his hand. "The name's Spencer."

The girl took it and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, my name's Holly," she said shaking his hand slowly.

End of flash back…

It was, for some reason the hardest thing to say no to this girl, but hey, he had always been a sucker for curly haired brunettes.

***

I will leave that there for now… Next chapter up as soon as I can, promise!

Here's a multiple choice question: What's gonna happen next in my story?

A new character introduced?

A beach wedding?

A huge tropical storm?

A Seddie break-up?

Please review and tell me which one you think is going to actually happen. If you guess correctly you get a virtual apple sticker.

As always I love to hear good and bad feedback-tell me what you think about the story so far, I would really love to know…

Thank you in advance!


	15. iHave a Crush on Creepy Guy

Okay so last chapter I asked you guys to guess what would happen in this chapter and I got lots of fabulous reviews-so thank you very very much! It makes me so happy when I know all my valued readers are enjoying the story!

Here's the next chapter…

Chapter 15-iHave a Crush on Creepy Guy

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hawaii and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Angus were all sitting on the beach like they were all friends, enjoying each other's company.

"It's a good day today," Angus said, grabbing Carly's hand.

"A very good day," Carly replied smiling at him.

"Couldn't be more perfect," Sam said, reaching up to peck Freddie's cheek.

"Couldn't agree more," Freddie said, turning his head so that Sam's mouth was on his.

Carly looked stunned and Angus looked kind of revolted but satisfied at the same time.

"Ah ha!" Spencer said, running past them pointing at Sam and Freddie. "Didn't I tell you Carly, didn't I say those two were 'sweet for each other'?"

"Okay, Spencer," Carly said, nodding her head. "Wait, did he just say 'sweet' for each other, seriously who says that now?" looking over at Angus who shrugged.

"I just did," Spencer said. "Anyways, Holly and I are going fishing."

"You and Holly…" Angus started to say.

"Yeah, going to find a goldfish," Spencer said.

"Replacing Brock the 33rd?" asked Carly with a slight amused expression on her face.

"It was Brock the 34th," Spencer corrected her then looked down in shame. "…and yes."

Holly came jogging up to Spencer and gave him a little peck on the cheek. He grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Holly asked breathlessly.

"Let's do it," he said and they both walked away, hand-in-hand.

"You have to admit they look cute together," Carly said to Angus looking at Sam and Freddie still involved in their kissing war. He looked straight at her and mimed gagging and throwing up behind his hand.

***

Nevel Papperman had always been a good friend of Angus Fletcher even if he was about four years older than him. Ever since their moms were best friends in high school and had kept in close contact with one another through the years. Nevel was fiddling around with a new and improved plan to 'get back' at iCarly-his lifelong ambition, actually no, his lifelong dream was to own his own a men's retail shop specializing in hats, belts, ribbons, buttons and zippers (aka a haberdashery). He got an urgent text message from Angus.

_Nevel_

_Meet me at meeting place at 1600 hrs for operation 'Destroy iCarly'_

_Angus_

The boy, grabbed his already packed bag and headed towards the door.

"Mother I'm off to Mark's house now," he called.

"Okay sweetie," his mother called back. "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

***

"Hey Carly," Sam said to her best friend.

"You two are certainly getting along really well," Carly said while smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, me and Freddie," Sam said non-chalantly.

"Yes you and Freddie," Carly repeated.

"You honestly don't know what he's really like," Sam said, leaning back on her arms noticing Freddie smirking over at her from where he was getting them ice-creams.

"Trust me, I get it," Carly said smiling over at Sam.

***

Freddie came back with two ice creams-almost dripping over his hands.

"Your ice-cream milady," he said, bowing slightly and giving it to her while sitting down.

Instead of taking the cone from Freddie, she leant over and licked his sticky fingers that were almost coated in melted chocolate ice cream.

"Sam," Freddie said, looking annoyed but smiled all the same.

"You like it, I know you do," Sam said, flirtatiously which made Carly giggle a little.

"You guys make such a cute couple," she said.

"We know," Sam and Freddie said simultaneously and then all three of them laughed.

"So, where's your lover boy then?" asked Sam.

"Huh?" Carly said suddenly.

"Oh come on, I know you have a total crush on the guy," the blonde girl said, with a wink at Freddie who stood up to go wash both his hands-in the ocean.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carly said, digging her toes into the sand.

"Yes you do," Sam replied.

"Okay I do," Carly gave in, she could never tell a lie to her best friend.

"Not talking about me are you?" asked Angus, sitting himself between Sam and Carly.

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you wish," she said as she got up and walked over to puch Freddie in the water and Carly just looked away trying not to look at him.

"Come on Carly," he said, nudging her in the ribs.

It seemed he was back to his old 'pushy' self again which wasn't reassuring. Carly liked the new Angus better, she thought finally. This was until he suggested something to the two girls, out of the blue.

"Where were you?" asked Carly looking at Angus's face.

"Oh I had something to take care of," he said, non-chalantly. "hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out?" asked Carly, her eyes lighting up suddenly.

"Y…Maybe," Angus said quickly.

"I'd love to," Carly said, with a grin but then seeing her two best friends-both soaking wet, she added. "Can it be a double date?"

***

"Why did you rope me and Fredweird into this?" asked Sam, with a slight whine.

"Hey, I thought you were stopping with the name calling," Freddie said, sticking his head from where he was slipping into nicer clothes.

"Do you honestly want me to stop?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows.

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," he said with a smirk.

"Carls, this is gonna be so awkward," Sam said emphasizing every word she spoke.

"How so," Carly said, taking a sideways glance at her best friend, because she was running a curling wand through her own hair at that moment.

"Well, you and… that…" Sam shudders.

"Can't you be happy for me?" asked Carly simply and went back to focusing her eyes at the girl in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I mean I know it's gonna be a little creepy," Carly admitted.

"Yeah well…hey speaking of weird and creepy," Sam said. "Where is Angus, anyway?"

"He said he was going to meet us there," Carly said simply, not at all phased by this fact.

"Okay then," Sam said.

"When you girls are done your 'five-mintue' routine," Freddie said, sticking his head in the bathroom. "I'll be waiting out here…"

"Do you have to be so impatient," sam said, throwing a brush and scoring fifty points for wacking Freddie's nose.

"Ow," he said wincing but smiled after Sam walked over to him and gave his nose a small peck.

"There, that better?" she asked, patting his face gently.

"Much," Freddie said, and went to sit on the couch without another word.

***

"Okay, it's all set," Nevel explained to his friend. "This button is to turn the flower cam on…" he flicked a nearly invisible switch.

"Neat," Angus said, rubbing his hands together in an evil scheming like way.

"I'll be seated over in that corner monitoring it from my computer," Nevel continued.

"Won't they recognize you?" asked Angus, realizing.

"Got it covered," the smart thirteen year old boy said putting on a sombrero (Mexican hat) and some huge sunglasses.

"You're a genius," Angus said, admirably to his best friend.

"Oh I know," giggled Nevel-in his weird, creepy way. "Okay, so put the "camera" here and let Freddie do the rest."

***

"Hi Angus," Carly said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Hi Carly," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hi Carly and… you…" Sam said taking a seat after Freddie had pulled it out for her.

"We know each other Sam," Carly hissed.

"I know," Sam hissed back. "I want to make it look realistic."

"Oh alright," Carly hissed.

"Why are we hissing when they can still hear us?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know," Carly hissed back.

"Can we stop hissing now?" asked Sam still in a hiss.

"Okay," Carly hissed back and then turned to face her date and smiled sweetly.

***

"…and then my dad, who thought the fish was a pineapple took it out of the fishbowl!" Angus said.

The two girls howled with laughter and Freddie rolled his eyes slowly.

"Why aren't you laughing Freddie?" asked Sam.

"I don't think it's funny," Freddie said simply and shrugged.

"be careful, you remember what happened last time you said that," Carly said pointing at him.

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sam, hinting very obviously for a bathroom call.

"Oh yes sure," Carly said, taking the hint. "Excuse us gentleman, we'll be right back."

Angus leaned back and crossed his arms in a relaxed fashion.

"So, Freddie, my man," he said smirking.

"What?" Freddie said, disgusted at what the boy had just said.

"I take it you like Sam," Angus said still smirking.

"Yeah I do," he said. "What's it to you?"

"Well I can't help but notice you watching Carly," Angus said slyly.

"Yeah, well we're still best friends, what do you expect?" asked Freddie, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Hmm, when you say 'best' friends…" Angus started but was cut off by Freddie.

"What are you implying? That I still have my 'deep' feelings for Carly?" Freddie said, smiling jokingly. Then he chuckled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Angus said with a little frown.

"You're wrong man," Freddie said, his smile disappearing.

"Am I?" asked Angus looking smug and made Freddie want to punch the smirk right off the boy's face.

"If you're saying that I'm just using Sam to get Carly, you are seriously whacked," Freddie said, trying to keep his voice level. "

"Ok then," Angus said holding his hands up in defeat.

After a moments awkward silence between the two guys, Carly and Sam returned looking happy as ever.

"Wow," Sam said. "You can actually feel the awkward."

"What's going on you two?" asked Carly looking a bit worried now.

"Nothing," Freddie said, quickly not wanting to disrupt a perfect evening.

"Everything's fine," Angus said, smiling up at her. "… just fine…"

***

Nevel had been replaying what Freddie had said over and over until he found the right places to edit out some crucial words. He smiled sinisterly, something he was very good at by now. His friend, Angus had the other part of the plan under control already. Somehow he had to get Sam to watch this footage without that Freddie dude.

***

"Hey Sam," Angus said, walking up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She had every right to be angry with him for the whole 'cheating' thing in the past.

"I know I said I'm sorry before," Angus said, being sincere as he looked into those dazzling blue eyes of hers. "But there's something I found, and I think you should see it."

"Why would I want to see something you found?" Sam asked in a cool tone.

"I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt," Angus said looking down.

"A little late for that, now, isn't it?" Sam said glaring at him.

"Please, you have to trust me on this," Angus said now taking her small hand in his and leading her to the laptop that had been set up earlier-by Nevel of course. "This was a conversation between me and Freddie that somehow was recorded…"

"What has this got to do with…" Sam started but was shushed as Angus clicked on 'play' and Sam noticed Freddie's face on the screen looking serious.

"So, Freddie my man," Angus's voice said sounding laid-back.

"What?" said disgusted looking Freddie.

"I take it you like Sam," Angus's voice said.

"What's it to you?" asked Freddie, looking rather annoyed.

"Well, I can't help you notice Carly," Angus's sly voice said.

"You're wrong man," Freddie said frowning. "I'm just using Sam to get Carly, I still have my deep feelings for her."

"Okay then," Angus sounded defeated.

The screen went blank and Sam was staring at it. She took one look at Angus, another at the screen and then ran out of the room leaving a smirking Angus sitting on the couch.

***

Alright, I think that's definitely the longest chapter I have written on this story-so far…

Thank you to 'misstu' for that idea-still in the process of writing the rest for the next chapter so stay tuned for more!

Please review and tell me what you thought-and also if you have any ideas (no idea is stupid-so if you have any, please share and will try to include them as best as I can!)

Thank you in advance!


	16. iStart to Fight

Next chapter for you… enjoy!

Chapter 16-iStart to Fight

Spencer was the first to see the start of storm clouds blow across the sea, they were dark and angry looking.

"What's wrong Spencer?" asked Holly, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"There's a storm coming," he said, mysteriously-like one of those prediction people that are somehow spooky-well to Holly they were spooky.

"Aww," she said sadly. "I've been enjoying the sunshine with you."

"I know baby," he said smiling but grabbed her hand so they could make their way out of the water.

***

"Hey Carls," Freddie said, sitting down on the blanket beside her.

"Hi," she said smiling at her friend. "These grapes are good, try one."

"Sure," he said. Carly picked on up and threw it in his open mouth and giggled.

"Okay your turn," Freddie said, throwing one at Carly which hit her nose and bounced off.

She reached to grab it and gave Freddie a glance as she popped it in her mouth quickly. He gave her a weird and disgusted look. "What," she said grinning. "Five second rule!"

"Of course," Freddie said poking her bare stomach lightly and Carly squirmed.

"Please don't," she said holding her hands up suddenly.

"Why, you're not ticklish are you Carly?" Freddie asked in mock dismay.

"No, I'm not," she said but let out a squeal as Freddie started a tickle-attack.

"Say you're not now," Freddie said, still tickling her.

"Freddie, stop, ahh!" Carly screamed with laughter but trying to push his hands away.

"What is going on here?!" an angry voice said.

Both Carly and Freddie looked up and saw a very annoyed blonde girl, her blue eyes flashing in shock and anger.

"Sam," Freddie said, suddenly jumping to his feet. "It's not what it looks like…"

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Sam snapped at him in a 'shut-up right now if you know what's good for you'. "I thought you were my best friend Carly, I guess I thought wrong."

"Sam, please," Carly begged. "Freddie was just…"

"Yeah, I don't care," Sam said with a hiss.

"I was tickling her," Freddie said, making Sam turn around and glare at him.

"I know what I saw, jerk-face," Sam said, rounding on him like a lion circles its prey before moving in for the kill.

"What did you call me?" Freddie said, his face now showing a glint of hatred towards the girl.

"You heard me," Sam said, in a very cold voice. "I never want to speak to you as long as I live… you two deserve each other…" she said, nodding her head towards a very shocked Carly.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" asked Freddie.

"Don't act like you don't know," Sam said, spitting in his face. "You can quit pretending because I'm no longer your little toy or whatever."

"But you weren't my…" Freddie started but was shot-down by the flames of Sam's sharp tongue.

"Save it dork," Sam snapped. "Save your lies for some other unfortunate chick. We're done here… oh wait, we weren't even doing so it doesn't matter…"

"Sam please don't do this," Freddie said, reaching out to take her hand but she recoiled.

"Ugh," Sam said, backing away, thoroughly disgusted by now. "Don't touch me, you jerk-face!"

"No," Freddie started to say something but was interrupted once more.

"I hate you," Sam said, tears forming in her eyes but still angry. "I hate you more than anything, even Angus…"

"Now that's harsh," Freddie said taking another step towards her.

"Oh is it," asked Sam with an awful finality. "…or is it the truth?"

Before Freddie could respond she ran off, tears like cascading waterfalls down her face.

***

Angus found a crying Sam on the balcony of their room.

"Are you okay," he asked, looking concerned.

"Go away," she said, turning away from him not wanting him to see her all vulnerable.

"Alright I will," he said turning to go but then heard her voice.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "You can stay…"

Angus took a seat next to hers facing her front on. "Did you wanna talk about it?" he asked placing a hand on her knee.

"Angus, do you think I'm a bad person?" she asked, looking up at the boy.

He saw that she needed comfort, he saw in her glistening, teary eyes that she needed to hear affirming words to boost her self esteem back up.

"Not at all Samantha," Angus said, now lifting up her chin gently.

"I really thought F..Freddie liked me," she said, the tears choked her voice slightly.

"I think you thought he liked you and you thought you liked him," Angus said softly.

"What?" said Sam, bringing her eyes to gaze into his bright green ones.

"I mean," he said quickly. "It was just a phase… an infatuation, nothing more than that."

"I see," Sam said cautiously, knowing she had definitely heard these words coming from someone else.

"I know someone who hasn't stopped thinking about you ever since the day you left me," Angus said, suddenly taking both her hands.

"Angus I…" Sam started to say.

"Just let me do something," he said quietly, putting a finger to her lips.

He leaned in close to Sam, placed a hand on her head and pushed it towards his, pressing his lips firmly to hers, she struggled, she tried to break free but he held her too tightly for her to move. It wasn't special or magical like it had been with Freddie. Sam gave up after a minute of struggling and squirming and just sat still waiting for Angus to pull away-to her horror he didn't until they heard a door open suddenly.

"Angus," Carly's voice came as a shock to both of them.

***

"I thought you liked me," the brunette girl said to a guilty looking Angus.

"Carly I didn't mean to…" Angus started.

"Kiss my best friend?" supplied Carly in utter disgust. "Sam, how could you, you know he and I were dating."

"He kissed me, I tried to pull back," Sam said, the words just falling out of her mouth quickly.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Carly said and sneered. "You know just because you can't have Freddie doesn't mean you can steal my man."

"What were you thinking Sam?" asked Angus in surprise.

"What was I thinking?" repeated sam glaring at him. "You should know…"

"Oh that's right, blame Angus for your mistake," Carly said raising her voice. "Typical of you…"

"What is that supposed to mean Shay?" asked Sam, wanting to scream but kept her cool.

"Oh nothing," Carly said non-chalantly. "You've just always been one to blame others for your mistakes."

"Then I guess this friendship is over," Sam said.

"What friendship?" asked Carly as if already forgetting.

"I'm outta here," Sam said heading to the door.

"Yeah good riddance skunk-bag," Carly yelled at the door that slammed behind the wisp of blonde hair disappearing through it.

***

Freddie was sitting on the white sand watching the waves rolling in and out. He noticed they were getting bigger and stronger.

"Hey Fred-o," Spencer said walking by with Holly. "Better come in, there's a storm coming. Where's Sam?"

"Don't know and don't care," Freddie replied sullenly.

"You guys are great together," Holly chirped. "What did you do?"

"Why do you blame me for this?" he asked, looking angry now.

"It's always the guy that does something wrong and unforgivable," Holly said, simply. Spencer looked at Holly.

"Uhh, Holly dearest," Spencer said staying calm. "The female species are just as capable of unforgivable acts as guys are."

"I guess you're right," Holly said shrugging.

"I mean, look at what you did," Spencer said suddenly but then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You still haven't gotten over that?" asked Holly, raising her voice. "Build a bridge…"

I think I will, if the river is wide enough," Spencer retorted angrily.

"What does that mean?" asked Holly looking confused. Spencer shrugged feeling his anger dissipate slightly and then suddenly cracked up laughing which made Holly laugh too.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said, giving Holly a big hug.

"No I'm sorry," Holly said, squeezing him gently.

"Friends?" Spencer offered.

"Friends," agreed holly and reached up on her tippy toes placing a quick kiss on his lips.

***

Freddie, who had grown tired of Spencer and Holly's arguing had escaped. He found Carly sitting on the beach a little further up near the hotel.

"Hey Freddie," she said looking up at him with a small smile and patted a spot next to her.

"You're looking kind of down," he said. "What's up?"

"Just broke up with my best friend," Carly said shrugging. "No biggie."

"No, biggie?" repeated Freddie looking at her in shock. "Carls, you and Sam have been friends since third grade…"

"Freddie," Carly said and he looked at her. "Shut-up."

Before he could do anything, she was kissing him forcefully and it didn't feel right at all. There weren't any sparks like he felt when kissing Sam. He pushed her away and saw her guilty expression.

"What was that?" asked Freddie in complete shock.

"A kiss," Carly said simply.

"I know that, but why?" he asked her. "You know I don't like you like that anymore."

"Freddie," Carly said but was interrupted.

"No, Carly, what you just did was… was…" Freddie said, fishing for the right word.

"Nice, amazing, fantastic?" supplied Carly.

"Despicable," Freddie said in outrage. "I can't believe you just kissed me…"

"Well, Sam kissed Angus," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Freddie's face fell and he looked deeply hurt. "You kissed me because Sam kissed Angus?" he whispered in shock. "You're worse than I thought. You're a sick person Carly Shay, absolutely sick."

He stood up and walked away as fast he could from an emotionally crushed Carly.

***

That's all for now… it will be continued in the next chapter-stay tuned to see if they become friends again.

Review if you please, they're greatly appreciated!

Thanks in advance!


	17. iWant to Stay

Another chapter for my faithful readers to enjoy-I'm loving the reviews people, thank you so much!

Chapter 17-iWant to Stay

Sam watched outside the window where it was blowing a huge out of control gale. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about what she had said to Carly and Freddie earlier that day. She bit her lip and more tears fell silently. They had, her and Freddie had been friends since the first grade until they met Carly who became her best friend. Then she saw someone, looked like a boy, struggling to walk against the wind and pelting rain.

***

Freddie was having difficulty walking back to the hotel, inside away from this tropical storm. He hoped with all his heart that Sam was okay and not stranded like he was. Then shook his head, it didn't matter anyway because she hated him-for whatever reason, she was back with Angus or that's what Carly had said. He felt his feet slip back as the rain seemed to slap him in the face harshly it was like it was punishing him for something. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye and behind him he saw a tree starting to fall. He ran, or tried to run, but only succeeded in looking like a mouse in a wheel. One moment he was running and the next he fell face first into the sand, copping a mouthful of sand. He coughed and spluttered it out of his mouth. Before he could get up, he felt his leg crack almost in half, and somehow managed to crane his neck to spot the fallen tree that had landed on one of his legs.

***

Carly was sipping a nice chamomile tea and tried to forget about Freddie and what he had said after their 'kiss'. It was true she was using him and she felt bad about that.

"You're extremely quiet Carly," Angus said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck slowly.

"Mmm," was all Carly said. "That's quite a storm going on out there."

"Yeah, I hope no one got stuck in it," Angus said, pausing to run his fingers smoothly through Carly's hair.

"That would be tragic," Carly said, taking another sip of tea.

***

"Didn't I tell you a storm was coming?" asked Spencer to Holly.

She giggled. "You're so smart," she gushed.

"Why thank you," Spencer said smiling. "Many would disagree…"

***

Sam noticed the person falling and then the tree smushing them into the sand. Something in her heart told her to go down and try to help them. Despite everything that had happened that day she listened and made her way down to the beach. As soon as she reached the lobby and stepped outside, she didn't have to walk as she was blown over to where the fallen palm tree was lying.

"Help," she heard a familiar weak voice say.

"Oh my God, Freddie!" she said, and thought to drop to her knees, so she could scramble over the tree trunk so she was near him.

"Sam," Freddie's weak voice said. "Go back inside…"

"I'm not leaving you here," Sam said feeling stubborn and determined.

"It's not worth you getting hurt too," Freddie said, his voice sounding a little stronger for a second.

"Freddie," Sam said a bit louder because the rain had intensified.

"Now's not the time to be stubborn," he said but it was like he was yelling.

"I'm not being stubborn," Sam yelled back.

"Yes you are," Freddie yelled and then let out a yelp of pain which made Sam wince at the sound.

"I'm staying with you," Sam yelled and then screamed as she saw another tree fall with a deafening crash and sent wet white sand flying everywhere creating a cloud of dust.

"I mean it Sam, go back inside," Freddie yelled. "It's not safe out here."

"Stop being so…" she broke off her yelling and screamed as another palm tree fell right on the other side of the one that was crushing Freddie's leg. The white dust cloud surrounded Sam, and she ducked down, covering her face with both arms into the sand. She scuttled closer to where Freddie was lying. She started coughing violently.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Freddie, his voice was strained from yelling so much.

"Yeah I'm…" Freddie heard her start to say and then felt her collapse onto him in what seemed like a faint.

"Sam? Sam!" Freddie yelled, trying to get her to respond.

***

A vicious rumble of thunder and an angry clash of lightning the rain was falling hard and heavy.

"Here's another one fellas," a voice shouted.

Freddie heard some machines clanking, and then the weight slowly moved off of his leg.

"Stop the machine!" the same voice ordered. "Oh my God, a boy…"

"I think my leg's broken," Freddie said to the man who was giving orders left right and centre.

"It's okay son, we're getting you and your female friend an ambulence," the man said.

"Thanks," Freddie said trying to sit up but yowled in pain.

"Don't move," the man ordered. "Stay right where you are…"

***

Sam woke up with a splitting headache. She was lying in a bed which she seemed to sink into and the air smelt like a strong disinfectant. The last thing she remembered was a falling tree, a sandy dust cloud and then completely blacking out to the sound of Freddie yelling her name which seemed to echo around her then… nothing. She sat up with a start, Freddie.

"Ms Puckett," the doctor greeted as he came in. "Glad to see you up and awake."

"Where's Freddie?" she demanded straight away.

"Ah, I'm sure you are referring to the boy we found you with," the doctor said looking at her over his glasses. "Mr Benson has a broken leg so we had to give him strong painkillers, so he won't be up to any visitors just yet."

"I have to see him," Sam said getting up.

"I insist you rest, Samantha, is it?" the doctor said pushing her back gently.

"It's Sam," Sam replied through her teeth with a glare at the doctor. "…and I really need to see Freddie."

***

"How are you this morning Mr Benson?" asked a nurse who came in to check on him.

"Can you tell me how Samantha Puckett is?" he asked looking at the nurse.

"Ms Puckett is fine," the nurse said, with a smile. "In fact she insisted she needed to see you."

"Can you give her a message from me?" asked Freddie.

***

"Samantha Puckett," a nurse said, poking her head into Sam's room.

"Can I see Freddie now?" Sam asked the nurse, looking excited.

"Well I actually have a message from Mr Fredward Benson," the nurse said, pulling out a piece of paper and a flower, the same type from last time, from her pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam took it from her slowly and read it quietly:

Dearest Sam,

I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me.

I tell you now, there's nothing going on between Carly and I-it was just a mistake that you saw what you saw and I'm very sorry if you thought otherwise.

If you still hate me, I promise to never bother you again.

But you should know however this turns out, I will always be

Yours Forever,

Fredweird/Freddork/Fredalupe/Fredlumps

A huge smile broke out across Sam's face, jumped out of bed and ran to the room where the boy of her dreams was lying with a raised broken leg.

***

"Sam," Freddie said with a warm smile despite the pain in his right leg. "You got my message?"

"…and flower," she smiled at him. "It's more beautiful than the last one."

"Yes," Freddie said, taking the flower from her, shortened it's stem slightly and then tucked it behind her ear, just like he had done a couple of days ago. "That's makes two of you."

Sam couldn't help but blush. "Freddie, I don't hate you," she said looking into his gorgeous eyes and felt her fear melt away into nothing. "It's just that Angus showed me a video of a conversation of you two and you said you still had feelings for Carly…"

"I remember 'a' conversation with that boy," Freddie said now looking confused. "I said I liked you and that he was wacked for thinking I still had those 'feelings' for Carly."

"But if you said what you said you said…" Sam said realizing and then hung her head. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're far from an idiot Sam," Freddie said softly. "Well I mean, you are for staying with me in that storm-which I must thank you… but why did you do that?"

"I… I…" Sam started to say and then sighed, took a deep breath and looked into Freddie's eyes. "…because I'm in love with you Freddie."

"Did you just say…" Freddie said looking surprised.

"I know it's weird…" Sam said trailing off.

Freddie lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her ocean blue eyes which always sparkled when he did.

"No it's not," Freddie said, smiling. "I'm in love with you too."

Before he could say anymore Sam leaned down and gave him a short but sweet kiss which caused an explosion of fireworks in Freddie's mind.

***

There you go you got to have the tropical storm and Seddie back again… Are you happy? I know I am!

I would love to know what you thought-so review if you please…

Thank you in advance!


	18. iSee Him

First of all, thank you to all those marvelous people who have reviewed my story-I can't thank you enough for your encouragement and support so far… it's wonderful!

Secondly, here's the next chapter for you-so please sit back, relax and enjoy!

Chapter 18-iSee Him

"Carly, can you get some milk?" asked Angus.

"What am I a house wife?" she retorted a bit annoyed.

"No," he said giving her a smirk. "But we've run out."

"Oh, so you think it's the female's job to go out and replace the milk that only you drank," Carly said shortly.

"Pretty much," Angus said shrugging.

"You're unbelievable," Carly said, putting her hands on her hips and felt like she was being taken advantage of.

"You love me," he said obnoxiously and motioned for her to leave. "Now, please run and fetch the milk like a good housewife."

Carly glared at him, and had no idea why but she obeyed his foolish command. It was like she was his own puppet and he was controlling her every move-it was very disturbing, she thought as she slammed the door shut behind her and made her way to the little corner shop along the beach. Carly noticed a lot of after math of the terrible storm that happened the previous night. Then she remembered about her fights with both of her best friends-first Sam and then Freddie. She sighed and pushed on the door leading into the little shop heading for the dairy aisle.

***

"What are you doing?" asked Nevel as he walked into the hotel room and confronted his friend.

"What am I doing? What does it look like?" Angus asked as he laid back on the couch lazily.

"Nothing," Nevel said, folding his arms. "Look, I don't like the way you're using Carly…"

"I'm not using…" Angus said, sitting up straighter.

"Save it Angus," Nevel sneered. "I'm involved in this plan, remember-and you said nothing about using Carly Shay."

"Hey all I did was send her out to get some more milk," Angus said.

"You know what I mean," Nevel said, his voice low and threatening now.

"You're a wimpy excuse for a man, you know that?" said Angus, angrily.

"Oh yeah, if I was such a whimp, could I do this…" Nevel said and hooked his fist right into Angus's jaw leaving him stunned and collapsed on the floor. "Stay away from my girl."

Nevel turned, clapping both his hands together and walked out of the room, making his way down to the lobby to wait for a certain brunette girl to return so he could sweep her off her feet.

***

"Alright Ms Puckett and Mr Benson," the doctor said coming in to the room and found them in a very intimate moment, so slowly backed out again closing the door behind him.

"Was that the doctor?" asked Freddie between their kisses.

"Yeah probably," Sam said sitting up and arching her back. "Ooh, stiff back now."

"Turn around," Freddie commanded-but not in a demanding way. Sam faced her back to him and after sitting up a bit, placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a light massage.

"That's nice," Sam said quietly, closing her eyes and melted into it. "You have magic fingers…"

"I've never been told that before," Freddie chuckled but continued to massage her down her back.

"Thank you Freddie," Sam said, now swiveling back around to face him.

"Don't undo all the massaging I just did," Freddie said in mock-annoyance.

"I'll try not to," Sam smiled slyly as she bent down to kiss him again.

***

"Carly, Carly Shay," Nevel greeted a startled brunette when she had returned from her little outing.

"Nevel Papperman?" said Carly, seeing the thirteen year old walking up to her. "What are you doing here- arrrggghh!"

Carly was so distracted by Nevel's presence she walked right past the 'wet-floor sign' and therefore lost her footing on the slippery floor and fell backwards but before she could blink, Nevel was there, waiting with open arms to catch her-this wasn't what he had in mind when he said he was going to 'sweep Carly off of her feet', but it would have to do for now.

"What am I doing here?" Nevel repeated, looking down for a moment after placing Carly upright again.

"That's what I asked," Carly said, looking at Nevel as if he was stupid.

"Uhh I…" Nevel started to say but was interrupted.

"Look, I don't want this milk to spoil so I'm just gonna…" Carly said, starting to walk towards the elevator but Nevel scrambled until he was standing in front of her, blocking the way.

"I wanted to surprise you," Nevel said, quickly and then held out his hands slowly. "Surprise…" he said weakly with a smile.

"Yeah," Carly said, pushing past him. "Sure is…"

Nevel grabbed her arm which earned him a well-deserved slap in the face.

"What was that for?" Nevel looked shocked as he held a hand to the now red cheek.

"For being a nuisance," Carly said with a huff and stepped in the elevator, before the doors closed, Nevel hopped in. "Go away Nevel!"

"Nah, I don't think so," Nevel said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well I think so," Carly said, crossing her arms-which was a bit hard to do since she was holding the carton of milk.

"I do not," Nevel said, taking a step closer.

"I do," Carly said.

"Do,"

"Not,"

"Do,"

"Not,"

"Do,"

"Not,"

"Do,"

"Do,"

"Not," as soon as she realized what he made her say she covered her mouth and looked at him angrily.

"Winner says 'ha'… Ha!" Nevel said pointing at the bewildered girl who shook her head slowly and groaned.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out leaving the two arch-enemies in the dark. Carly groaned again but swore she heard a little chuckle coming from Nevel.

***

Angus was pacing around the hotel room thinking about what he was going to do to 'exterminate' Nevel. It was like he was 'bugging' him on purpose, as if that boy had a crush on Carly. Although he remembered how upset he sounded that night he heard about when she had 'soiled' his face with tapenade. He could? No, that wouldn't work. Then maybe he could… Nah, they're both to good for that, he thought to himself. Then he got the perfect idea, even if his previous plans had failed he could tell this was a sure way to success.

***

Ooh, what is Angus planning now? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out…

Review because I love to see what your thoughts on the story are, so far!

Also if any of you valued readers have any ideas as to what I could include in the story I would like to hear them-no matter how far-fetched or simple they are… don't hold back!

PS-If you haven't checked out the sneek-peek of my next fanfiction story-A Royal Pain- which I have now posted please go read and review (I would love to know your thoughts on it)!

Thank you in advance!


	19. iScheme With Nevel

For all my valued readers thank you for your kind reviews… they make me so happy!

This is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Read and enjoy if you please!

Chapter 19- iScheme With Nevel

"Well this is nice," Nevel said scooting over so he was next to Carly since she was already tucked in the corner, she couldn't move anywhere.

"What's nice about being stuck in here with a complete nub?" asked Carly sweetly but felt like punching his teeth in.

"I know deep down you have feelings for me Carly Shay," Nevel said, smirking at her in the darkness.

She could feel his hand on hers and sighed. "Yes, I do…"

"You do?" asked Nevel excitedly.

"Yeah, feelings of loathing, hatred, disgust and anything else you can think of that's worse than those three," Carly said, coldly.

Nevel shrank back and moved away from the girl, folded his arms and felt sorry for himself until he thought of another emotion.

"Love," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" said Carly, not because she didn't hear him but because she couldn't believe he did.

"Love is worse than loathing, hatred and disgust," Nevel said simply.

"How so?" asked Carly, feeling a little confused but at the same time wanting to know. Why, she didn't know, but it intrigued her that a thirteen year old boy could be talking about something as deep as 'love'.

"It's confusing," Nevel explains. "Sometimes you may think you love someone and they love you back, but then they turn around and stab you in the back, or they may be in love with something you did and vice versa…"

Carly recalled the time Freddie saved her life from an on-coming taco truck and how he said she was in love with him being a hero. She had felt a little guilty after that.

"How can you know so much about 'love' anyway?" asked Carly curiously.

"It's part of having a big brain," Nevel said smugly. "I've seen some cases where guys use girls to get another girl of their affections."

"What are you talking about?" asked Carly, very confused.

"Angus is using you!" Nevel burst out and then covered his mouth in shock-even though the elevator was pitch black he could sense the immediate awkward tension.

"How do you know about Angus?" Carly asked with a sudden cold tone.

"We're best friends, or used to be… but that doesn't matter… he's using you to get Sam back…" Nevel explained to her.

"No," Carly said worried. "No, he couldn't possibly be…" then she recalled walking in on them lip-locking, the day of the huge storm. Something in her best friend's face told her she wasn't the one to blame, that she wasn't the perpetrator and that Angus was a liar. A complete jerk, as Sam had said time and time again. Now, she felt a whole weight come down on her shoulders. She had been a complete skunk-bag towards Sam and also Freddie-whom she tried to kiss or actually did kiss, she shuddered there. Tears sprang to her eyes and Carly let them fall into her lap.

***

Carly's older brother had left to go back to Seattle after the storm, so she and her friends could enjoy the rest of their summer vacation-what was left of it anyway. Holly insisted on coming back with him. Now Spencer was working on a new piece of art and Holly came in from the kitchen carrying some drinks.

"Here you go," Holly said handing him a glass.

"Low-Cal cream soda?" asked Spencer. Holly nodded with a smile. "My favourite…"

"Spencer, I love you," Holly said grabbing his hand in hers.

"I love you too Holly," Spencer said.

"What are you doing there?" she asked as she noticed a whole bunch of shells, feathers, leaves and then a glue gun sprawled out over their coffee table.

"Making a sculpture of course," Spencer said with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Of course you are," Holly said, tapping his nose as she settled herself onto his lap.

***

"Carly are you alright?" asked Nevel.

"Why would I be alright Nevel?" asked Carly, raising her voice in frustration. "You just told me my 'so-called' boyfriend has been using me… how could I be so blind?"

"Do you want some glasses, coz I have some spares…" Nevel trailed off again sensing that she was giving him a death glare-not stare but glare which is a lot worse. "I'll shut-up now."

"Best idea you've had all day," Carly snapped.

"I have another idea, but you probably don't want to hear it," Nevel said, sliding back towards the annoyed girl.

"No that's right I don't," Carly sniffed and turned her head away from him.

"Not even if it's getting Angus back?" asked Nevel deviously.

"Nevel, you're so stupid, why would I want to get this guy, who used me, back?" Carly said coolly. "I don't want Angus back…"

"I don't mean get him back," Nevel said, then raised his eyebrows for effect. "I mean 'get' him back."

"You mean like revenge?" asked Carly, turning towards the scheming boy.

"That's exactly what I mean, Carly Shay," Nevel said, and tapped his fingertips together in that 'evil genius' sort of way.

"Nevel Papperman, I didn't know you could be so bad," Carly said, smirking deviously now.

"Believe me, there's a lot you don't know," Nevel said seriously.

"So, what's your big plan?" asked Carly.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual but I wanted to finish with a 'bang' on my final chapter.

Please review and tell me what you thought-and I'm sorry I didn't include any Seddie in this chapter but that's the way the cookie crumbles… I will tell you, a lot of Seddie coming up!

If you are reviewing this story, I would like people's opinions on an epilogue after Chapter 20 or should I leave it at the chapter… I'll leave it to you guys to tell me what you prefer…

PS-this is regarding the idea for my next fanfiction story, A Royal Pain, thank you for reviewing to those who have and also thank you to the people who have read it too! Another six reviews to go before I upload the first chapter-before April that is!

Thank you in advance…


	20. iGet Revenge

…and so this is my last chapter on this story… thank you to everyone who has contributed ideas and supported me throughout the chapters… thank you to reviewers, readers, subscribers and favouriters too! You are all so kind!

So sit back, relax and enjoy…

Chapter 20-iGet Revenge

"Freddie watch where you're going," Sam said, guiding him around some sticking out rocks as they wandered-or Freddie hobbled along the beach.

"This is nice," Freddie said, smiling over at Sam who smiled back.

"Yeah, really nice with your leg all broken and you on crutches," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to spend my summer vacation like this," Freddie said, wincing in pain slightly.

"What, a victim of a falling tree in a tropical storm?" asked Sam looking confused.

Freddie chuckled despite his leg shooting pains every so often and took a step, no a hop over to his girl.

"No silly," he said transferring one of his crutches over to the other arm so he could bring her face to his and kiss her gently for short time and then pulled away smiling. "…having fun with a beautiful girl such as you."

Sam smiled, blushed and then, forgetting he was unbalanced on just one of his crutches, pushed him a little too hard and he fell over onto the sand.

"Oh my God Freddie," Sam said leaning over him sounding worried. "Are you alright?"

"No," Freddie said weakly. "Come closer to me so I can see you clearly."

"Can you see…" Sam started but squealed when Freddie suddenly reached both his arms out and grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her down on top of him. "Freddie!"

"Hi," he said smirking. "What brings you down here?"

"You did," Sam said, now returning his smirk before leaning down and capturing his lips in hers, this time longer and more passionate than any of their previous kisses. After a while, Sam pulled away.

"Don't stop now," Freddie said, disappointed.

"We have to go back to the hotel," Sam said looking down and grinning but seeing his disappointment she gave in and leant down to kiss him again.

***

The elevator started up again, and both Nevel and Carly gave a little scream and clutched onto each other as it jolted into action. Then realized what they were doing and jumped away from each other quickly. There was an awkward silence between them while they waited to reach the floor Carly's room was on.

"Okay, putting 'Plan Nevel' into action," Nevel said quietly.

"Why did you call it 'Plan Nevel' when I'm the one involved in it?" asked Carly in a whiny sort of voice.

"Do you want to get revenge or not?" asked Nevel, in a serious tone.

"Yes, I want him to rue the day," Carly said, giggling and watched as Nevel rolled his eyes.

"Hold my hand," suggested Nevel and Carly slipped her hand in his-it felt weird in a weird but nice sort of way she thought.

"Oh you're so sweet," Carly said loudly to the boy as she unlocked the door to the room and gasped as she saw Freddie with a raised leg in a cast.

"Freddie I got you some…" Sam broke off as she saw her best friend. "What do you want?"

"To apologise," blurted out Carly, forgetting Nevel for the moment-she knew this was way more important. "Sam I was a complete skunk-bag and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Angus. I should have believed you when you told me all those times that he was a jerk."

"He still is a jerk," Freddie said, from his lying down position on the couch.

"…and Freddie I'm sorry too," Carly said, walking towards the couch. "I should have kissed you when I knew you were still in love with Sam."

"You kissed Freddie?" asked Sam, now glaring at the brunette. "Why, Carly?!"

"It was after I found you and Angus kissing…" Carly said.

"You kissed Angus, Sam?" asked Freddie, looking very hurt.

"Don't think it was Sam's fault," Carly said quickly, hoping to interrupt any thoughts of fighting again.

"But before you said…" Sam started but was interrupted.

"I know what I said before, and I'm really sorry…" Carly said, facing her best friend from the third grade.

"So, what made you change your mind?" asked Sam suddenly.

"I told her everything," said a thirteen year old boy showing his face now.

"Nevel?" Freddie said in a 'this is unbelievable' tone of voice.

"Papperman," Sam said, eyes narrowing. "I should have known you were behind this…"

"He wasn't," Carly said, stepping between Sam who was in a 'ready to attack and/or strangle a cowering Nevel. "His friend was though…"

"Who's his friend?" asked Freddie, frowning.

"Angus Fletcher," Nevel and Carly said simultaneously.

***

"Angus?" Sam said, in shock.

"Fletcher," Freddie said with immense loathing. "I should have known!"

"We all trusted him way too much," Carly said, calmly. "But jerks will be jerks."

"Once a jerk always a jerk," Sam agreed with disgust.

"So, am I forgiven?" asked Carly looking between Sam and Freddie.

Both sam and Freddie exchanged 'serious' glances before turning to face their best friend and Carly looked worried for a second until big smiles broke across their faces.

"Of course Carls," Sam said, engulfing the brunette in a hug.

"Uhh hello, missing out on the group hug," Freddie said sitting up awkwardly from the couch as his leg was still raised.

"Sorry Freddie," Sam said as she and Carly both wrapped their arms around the tech-producer fondly and Sam even kissed his cheek.

"Yay, you're all friends," Nevel said sarcastically. "Can we get on with the revenge?"

"…and what exactly do you mean by revenge, Papperman?" asked a creepy voice and out of the shadows appeared an even creepier looking Angus.

"When did you, how did you…" stammered Nevel trying to get words out but failing.

"I heard everything," Angus said. "…traitor!"

"We could say the same for you," Freddie scowled furiously.

"Ooh, whatchya gonna do, cripple boy?" Angus said wiggling his fingers at him, as if tormenting him.

"Don't call him that!" Sam yelled suddenly and jumped towards him in an attempt to tackle him but unfortunately the boy dodged allowing Sam to come in rough contact with the floor instead.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, struggling to get up but Carly pushed him down.

"Stay there," she said in concern. "There's nothing you can do without hurting yourself even more."

"So, you all figured out my little plan," Angus said part evilly.

"To turn us all against each other," Carly spat disgustedly. "That's a new low, even for you Fletcher!"

"Yes, I'm pleased to say it was all going to plan until my so called 'friend' had to be smitten with you," Angus said with a disappointed look. "But now Freddie's injured and Sam is mine again."

Freddie who had quite enough of his gloating, grabbed the one crutch that was lying down beside the couch and stood up gingerly. Angus had his back turned, as he was facing Carly, Nevel and Sam-who had recently stood up ready to fight.

"I'll never be yours Angus," Sam hissed.

"Oh you wanna bet…" Angus smirked, grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her harshly against him and kissing her not at all romantically, more forcefully and also against her own will. Carly jumped on Angus's back causing him to let go of the girl, Sam slapped him as hard as she could manage and Freddie who managed to find both his crutches and by now had hobbled over to where the scene was happening.

"No one takes my girlfriend," he said severely looking Angus in the eye and raised one of his crutches and brought it down right on Angus's head which led him to collapse on the floor.

"No one uses my best friend to make me jealous," Sam said, kicking him in the ribs forcefully.

"No one lies and pretends they're in love with me," Carly said, stamping on Angus's fingers with a 'hmph'.

Nevel stepped over and bent down to his 'friend' now lying face down in defeat.

"How does it feel to be a victim for once?" sneered Nevel.

"Rather painful actually," Angus wheezed.

"This wasn't your greatest plan ever," he said, smiling. "Oh, wait, none of your plans were great anyway."

"Shut-up Papperman," groaned Angus. "You were part of this too."

"Don't drag Nevel into this please," Carly said. "Wait, I take back the 'please' because politeness is too good to waste on you!"

"Oh yeah," Angus said, slowly getting up but was pushed down by Nevel again which earned him a glare. "…because you're so in love with Nevel Papperman."

Carly blushed but then was annoyed. "What's it to you, liar!"

"Admit it, you love Nevel," Angus said, smirking up at her from the floor but felt his head being pulled back by the young boy.

"How dare you force Carly into saying something she doesn't know," Nevel seethed through his teeth.

"Argh!" Angus yelled in pain.

"Surrender," Nevel said severely. "…and you may have some hairs left on your head to count."

"I will never…" Angus started to say but yelped as he felt his hair being torn from his scalp. "Okay, okay, OKAY! I surrender…" the last part was muttered.

"What was that Fletcher, we didn't hear you," Freddie said, smirking at Sam and Carly now.

"I surrender! You guys win…" Angus said louder this time and the iCarly gang looked triumphant.

"Promise Carly, Sam and Freddie you'll never mess with them again," Nevel said, still pulling Angus's head back-it was amazing that it could even reach that far to his back, he thought, despite the pain.

"I swear I will never mess with Carly, Sam and Freddie ever again," Angus said quickly. "Can I have my head back now?"

"Who's a, oh what was it again?" said Nevel pretending to think before continuing. "Oh yes I remember, who's a wimpy excuse for a man, now Fletcher?" and he finally let go and stood up crossing his arms in victory as Angus buried his head into the floor with a groan.

***

Carly, Sam and Freddie were all lying on the beach soaking up the last bits of sun they could, before leaving Hawaii and heading back to reality (aka, Seattle) and back to their web show. So much had changed and a lot had happened in three weeks of their summer vacation.

"I'm gonna miss Hawaii," Sam sighed slowly.

Freddie, who still had the cast on his leg, placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Me too," he said and also sighed.

"I'm glad to be going back to normality," Carly said, and then noticed her best friends staring at her with an 'are you insane' expressions on their faces and smiled showing them she was kidding.

"Yeah right," all three said simultaneously and laughed loudly.

***

"What a day," Sam said looking over at a smiling Freddie.

Carly had gone to find Nevel, as she had forgot to thank him for saving their friendships and web show.

"It's been eventful," Freddie said then got up, with both his crutches to lean on and hobbled over to Sam who stood up suddenly. "Want to see something amazing?"

Sam shrugged and then followed a beckoning Freddie out on their balcony for the last time. She stepped out and a brilliant blend of pinks, oranges, yellows and slight tinge of light purple outlining the sky in a glorious sunset made her gasp.

"Oh my…" was all that Sam could say as Freddie leaned his head on top of hers gently.

"How's that for romantic?" asked Freddie, kissing Sam's head which made her turn around.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," she whispered and he leaned in to kiss her and knew it wouldn't be the last, he just knew…

***

There you have it, the final chapter of my very first fanfiction story ever… It's sad that this one had to come to an end…

Please review and tell me what you thought of the whole story or just this chapter and also if you want an epilogue!

Look out for my new upcoming story A Royal Pain… coming in April-or sooner if I get six more reviews telling me so!

Thank you in advance!


	21. Epilogue iReturn to Hawaii

**I've been debating in my head whether or not to write an epilogue on this story-but I think I owe it to the people who have followed iTake a Holiday almost religiously to give them one. I must give credit where it is due… This brilliant idea came from the creative 'Jakeo'… Thank you for the inspiration!**

**So here it is… I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

Epilogue-iReturn to Hawaii

It had been this exact day five years ago when Spencer Shay met Holly Gillary, he remembered like it was… well five years ago…

Flash back-when they first met…

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," a female voice said swimming up to him. Spencer turned to find a young pretty woman, swimming circles around him.

"Oh, then call me doctor insane," he said, winking at the girl. "The name's Spencer, what's yours?"

"Holly," the woman said, still swimming around, so he couldn't really tell what she said.

"Pleased to meet you Molly," Spencer said.

"It's Holly, and the pleasure is all mine," the girl, Holly, said grinning. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

End of flashback

It had been this exact day two years ago when Holly knew she had found the love of her life and was destined to spend the rest of her life with this quirky but charming sculpture/artist. She and Spencer had been dating for a little over a year when he admitted the same fact.

Flash back-when he asked her and she said…

"Holly," Spencer said, greeting her with a hug and a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Better now that I'm here with you," she said, fluttering her eye lashes at him and smiling.

"Wow that was corny," said Sam sitting on the Shay couch while she played with Freddie's fingers gently.

"Sam," Carly said. "You don't mind when 'your' boyfriend says corny things."

"Yeah, well…" Sam said, trailing off as she felt Freddie's hand on her neck. "Ooh, magic fingers…"

"Get a room you two," Carly said, poking out her tongue at them.

"Oh like you and Nevel don't make out every five seconds," Sam said, returning the kind gesture.

All three of them laughed until there was a knock on the door and in walked Nevel Papperman with a bunch of roses.

"Now THAT is corny," Sam said, pointing to the boy with flowers.

"What?" asked Nevel with a smirk. "Can't a guy get his girl some flowers, without it being a crime?"

"Yes he can," Carly said, skipping over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet Nevel, thank you."

"Hey," Freddie said suddenly. "Who wants to get smoothies now?"

"Oh yeah," Sam said standing up and pulling him with her.

"Let's do it," Carly said as they all left, leaving an intimate Spencer and Holly.

"Thank god they're gone!" Holly said.

"I thought they'd never leave," Spencer agreed, but something in his voice told her he was nervous about something. "Hey Holly, we need to talk."

Holly was worried, deeply concerned. Why was it that those… one, two, three, four, five… six words mean so little but at the same time mean so much. She held her breath for a second or two and then let it go. Her least favourite words were coming from the man she adored so much just crushed her heart.

"Okay," she said, as he led her over to the couch so she could sit down.

This was bad, this was really, really, REALLY bad, Holly thought fleetingly. She braced herself for the worst heat-breaker of her life. Spencer was pacing up and back the living room, and she wished he would keep still as he was making her seasick.

"There's no easy way to say this," Spencer said, his voice all shaky from intense nerves.

"Just say it," Holly said, getting impatient, although she didn't really want to hear his spiel about how they would be friends… it's not you, it's me… blah de blah de blah…

"I love you Holly," Spencer said as he stopped pacing to look at her.

When he noticed she was staring into her lap, with her brunette curls covering her face he walked slowly around the coffee table and sat down opposite her. Lifting her chin, to allow himself to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes and sensed some disappointment.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it," he continued his impromptu speech. "In fact I can't live my life without you in it."

"Spencer, what are you trying to say?" asked Holly looking confused but a little more relieved.

"Holly Gillary," Spencer said, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box and opened it slowly. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," gasped Holly in shock and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Spencer. "This is so unexpected… in a good way though… I mean I expected it, but… Yes, a thousand and million times yes!"

Spencer slipped the diamond ring on her finger slowly then swept her up in a long, passionate kiss.

"Let's go celebrate," Spencer said after pulling away slowly.

"Yes, I'm in a celebratory mood right now," said Holly smiling widely and the two walked towards the apartment door and Spencer opened it quickly.

Four people tumbled over on top of one another and then looked at the couple guiltily.

"So?" asked carly, first one to speak as they all stood up quickly.

"Yes," Holly said.

"Yes?" Sam, Freddie, Nevel and Carly all repeated.

"Yes!" Spencer said loudly with a huge grin.

"Yes!" the four yelled simultaneously.

End of flash back

***

They all flew over to Hawaii, which is where the 'big-day' was happening. It was appropriate thought Carly, Sam and Freddie, since this is where they had first met.

Now Spencer was standing on the 'altar' over-looking the calm ocean water, his best-man nudged him to make him look up. He glanced down the 'aisle' as his beautiful bride, a vision in white gliding along behind her two bridesmaids on the white sandy beach. Their families were there in full support of this wonderful day for the almost married Spencer Shay and Holly Gillary.

***

Sam looked over at Freddie, the groom's best-man and smiled her very pretty smile, he smirked back. He loved that smile he loved how she could be upfront when something displeased her and how soft she could be when she felt loved-especially by him and most of all he loved her, deeply and unconditionally. He knew she felt the same way, he could see it those magnificent blue eyes as they lit up when he was around and she even verbalized it.

Flashback- she told me and I was happier than a cat who found the dish of cream…

"You're far from an idiot Sam," Freddie said softly. "Well I mean, you are for staying with me in that storm-which I must thank you… but why did you do that?"

"I… I…" Sam started to say and then sighed, took a deep breath and looked into Freddie's eyes. "…because I'm in love with you Freddie."

"Did you just say…" Freddie said looking surprised.

"I know it's weird…" Sam said trailing off.

Freddie lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her ocean blue eyes which always sparkled when he did.

"No it's not," Freddie said, smiling. "I'm in love with you too."

End of flashback...

Freddie's eyes were warming the inside of her heart and melted the chill of the early morning breeze a little. He was thinking about something deeply, she thought, keeping her eyes focused on him until the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began by acknowledging the mass of people gathered on this cool summer morning. "We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Spencer Shay and Holly Gillary…"

***

The crowd cheered loudly for Mr and Mrs Shay now husband and wife after sharing the sealing kiss.

After a great reception, it was time for everyone to leave, giving their best wishes to the bride and groom.

"Congratulations you two," Carly said, hugging Holly and her older brother.

"Thanks Carls," Holly said, smiling at her sister-in law.

"Thanks sis," Spencer said also smiling.

"You did it Spencer," Freddie said, shaking the man's hand firmly. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Congrats Spence and Holly," a smiling Sam said sweetly hugging the newly weds.

"Thanks guys," Holly said, to both Sam and Freddie and then Spencer gave Freddie a knowing look with raised eyebrows.

***

It was two days after the wedding and Freddie had begged Sam to let them spend a couple more perfect nights in Hawaii before returning to rainy Seattle and after seeing his pout, even getting on his knees, with hands clasped together under his chin and giving her puppy dog's eyes until she gave in.

"Where are we going Freddie?" asked Sam giggling as he was leading her to the hotel.

"You'll see," Freddie said, chuckling at her giggles. "Keep the blindfold on, though."

"Okay," Sam said, allowing herself to trust the boy.

Freddie held Sam's hands and pulled her into a familiar looking hotel room. It had been five years ago today that they had gotten revenge on that jerk, Angus-who was now out of their lives for good, as he moved to Russia with his stern uncle. He led the, still giggling, Sam onto the balcony and then told her to wait where he stopped pulling her along. The blonde girl nodded slowly and Freddie whisked inside quickly, finding the flower he had picked earlier that afternoon and then stepped out onto the balcony. After untying her blindfold and lifting it from her eyes, he presented her with the flower.

"Freddie," Sam said, with a warm smile and eyes to match. "You didn't forget…"

"How could I forget the flower that swept you off your feet?" asked Freddie but not requiring an answer as Sam's light blushing was enough for him.

Then they both noticed the sun was setting on the ocean, as it had done all those years ago, ending their perfect summer vacation. Sam would never tire of the brilliant oranges, yellows, reds, pinks and even light purple that brushed the sky.

"This is nice Freddie," Sam said, as she went to stand with her arms folded on top of the balcony railing.

The brunette boy joined her, pressing up against her side.

"I don't know how else to say this," Freddie said, speaking after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Sam said, looking at him slowly.

"We've known each other for a while now," Freddie said extending his arms in front of him, leaning on the rail and pressing his fingers together in thought. "…the last five have been wonderful…"

"You can say that again," Sam said with a sigh and smile.

"The five last years have been wonderful," Freddie said and Sam threw her head back and laughed.

"You're hilarious Freddie," Sam said smiling.

"But as I was saying," Freddie said, more serious now. "I don't think, I mean, I know…I absolutely know for sure I couldn't spend the rest of my life without you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sam, with a glint of hopefulness showing in her face.

"That depends, what do you think I'm saying?" asked Freddie.

"Are you asking me to…" Sam started but her sentence was ended as Freddie gave her a little blue velvet box and she opened it slowly, he mouth dropping wide open but then turned it into a full smile.

"Marry me?" Freddie asked, taking the box from her hands and pulled the ring out.

"Of course Fredderly," Sam said her voice soft but filled with confidence and Freddie slipped it onto her small delicate hand. "How's that for a 'yes'?"

"Perfect," Freddie said, pulling her around to face him so he could lean down and give her a long kiss. "…absolutely perfect."

***

**The End**

…**and so finalizes my very first fanfiction story iTake a Holiday…**

**I hope you liked the Seddie ending-once again, 'Jakeo' was the genius who came up with the beach wedding for Spencer and Holly and then Freddie proposing to Sam on the same balcony and at sunset too… thank you very much!**

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers and favouriters. I'll be honest, I will miss this story… but who knows, I may re-post it at some stage… we'll see…**

…**I know I posted a story but I have deleted it due to some misunderstandings that have all been smoothed out now. I will be reposting it asap-but it will have a different title… thank you to those who have shown an interest in my second fanfiction already… it will return, I promise!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
